


Pregnant with Twins

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: We were finally expanding our family we found out that we were having twins. We knew that the twins could be delivered early. We were scared for what could happen, but we were excited about the future.





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1 1/2 years later after the fan fiction Parenthood (I'm still working on the last 2 chapters of Parenthood, don't worry). Mike and Connie find out they're pregnant with #2 and #3 (Yes twins) Enjoy :-)

Jackie was 2 1/2 years old. She was so big and full of life. She was playing with Mike all afternoon since he got off of work early. Connie had work all day and then she fainted. Her coworkers were able to call an ambulance and then call Mike of course. Mike's mom was called right away. Mike looked at his daughter, trying to not make her cry. How would Mike tell his sweet, adorable daughter that looked like both like himself and Connie. That's what was going through his head.  
"Jackie, I need to go see mommy in the hospital" Mike said  
"Daddy is mommy okay?" Jackie said who was in tears  
"She got sick and she's going to be okay, I promise princess, grandma is coming over" Mike said  
Jackie gave Mike a really big hug and then Mike's mom came over. Mike ran to his car and went to the hospital. Connie was in the hospital room, who woke up after fainting. He then said  
"Hi counselor"  
"I'm fine don't worry, how's Jackie doing?"  
"She's doing good, she's worried about you"  
"I'm fine, I just fainted at work. The doctor made sure to do a pregnancy test just in case"  
"If you're pregnant how do we tell Jackie?"  
"We'll just tell her as the new sibling is giving her a early birthday present"  
Mike and Connie laughed and laughed in the hospital room. Connie's doctor came into the hospital room and said  
"Connie, we have some news"  
"What is it" Connie said  
"Well you're 8 weeks pregnant"  
"What?" Mike said smiling  
"We are planning to get an ultrasound tech down here" said the doctor  
"So how do we tell Jackie?" Connie asked Mike  
"Well we'll tell her tomorrow, We'll talk to my mom privately and tell her the big announcement" said Mike  
"So how do you think we got pregnant again?" "Maybe that baseball game after we had that argument" The ultrasound tech came down to look at the baby and then the ultrasound tech said something that almost made Mike faint  
"Connie, you're having twins"  
Connie gasped and said  
"Oh my gosh. You're kidding me"  
"No I'm not kidding, there is two tiny eggs in there"  
Connie and Mike embraced in the hospital room and then Connie's doctor came into the hospital room saying that Connie was discharged from the hospital. They then drove back home and pulled Mike's mom aside and they told her "Mom, We need to tell you something" Mike said  
Connie showed the sonogram picture and said "I'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins" Mike's mom hugged Mike and Connie and then Mike's mom said ''Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys, When are you going to tell Jackie?" Connie then said "We're telling her tomorrow"  
Mike and Connie walked into their house and Jackie ran over to Connie and said "Mommy" Connie picked up Jackie and said "Hi Jackie, did you have a fun day with grandma while I was at the hospital?" Jackie then said "I had fun with grandma. Bella and I played and played until we both got tired. Do you feel better Mommy?" Connie the said "I feel better sweetie but I'm really tired, Daddy is going to make dinner"  
Mike made dinner for Connie, Jackie and Bella. Bella's dinner was dog food and water. Mike, Connie and Jackie finally had dinner, which was chicken and vegetables. After dinner, Jackie brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas. Connie read goodnight moon and tucked Jackie into bed and then Connie said "Jackie, do you know how much I love you?" Jackie then said "You love me this much" with her arms way open, Mike then walked into Jackie's room and Connie said "Do you know how much Daddy loves you?" Jackie then said "He loves me this much" with her arms wide open Mike then sat near Jackie's bed and said "If you have a little brother or sister, like we talked about, we're still going to love you just like we're going to love your little sister or little brother" Connie then said "You're still going to be our little ladybug, okay?" Jackie then said "I know that I'm still going to be the little ladybug" Mike then said "Well it's time for bed sweetie, give me a hug and kiss" Jackie hugged Mike and then kissed him on the cheek and then Jackie hugged Connie and kissed her cheek, Connie put Jackie's blanket's on her and then she said "The hallway light will be on if you need us, okay?" Jackie nodded her head and then Bella walked into her room and laid near Jackie's bed. Mike and Connie closed Jackie's bedroom door a tiny bit. Mike and Connie got dressed in their pajamas and brushed their teeth and then they laid in bed and then Connie said "I have an idea on how to tell Jackie" then Mike said "What is your idea?" "Well we buy her the movie the little mermaid and the movie frozen and a stuffed Olaf and we have a card saying "To Jackie, here are some early birthday presents love your little siblings" it's just an idea I was thinking of" Mike then said "That's a great idea, we'll go shopping tomorrow okay?" Connie then said "Okay after work"  
The next day Mike and Connie went to pick up the little mermaid, frozen and a stuffed Olaf a present bag and a card. Connie wrote the message on the card and slipped it in to the bag. They then drove home and Jackie was in her room petting Bella. Mike's mom then kept Jackie company while Mike and Connie got the present ready on the table they then asked Jackie to come in to the living room. Jackie opened the present and said "the little mermaid, frozen, Olaf, my favorite things, oh there's a card" Mike said "Let me help you read it sweetie, To Jackie, here are some early birthday presents love your little siblings" and then Jackie said "Mommy am I having a little brother or a little sister?" Connie then said "Jackie, you're actually going to have twin siblings" Connie then picked up the sonogram picture and said "There is baby #1 and baby #2" Jackie said "They're so tiny" Mike said "Jackie they're going to get a bit bigger, soon they'll be as big as you" Jackie was so happy that she was not going to get not only one little sibling but two little siblings.  
"Jackie, we're going to call Uncle Jack and tell him about the big news" said Connie "Okay, I want to talk to Uncle Jack too" said Jackie with a big smile  
The phone rang until Jack picked up the phone  
"Hi Mike, Hi Connie, Hi Jackie" said Jack  
"Hi Jack" Mike and Connie both said  
"Hi Uncle Jack" said Jackie  
"So we have to tell you something Jack" said Mike  
"Jackie is going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant with twins" said Connie  
"Congrats, you're having twins, wow" said Jack  
"Jackie is pretty excited, we're all excited" said Mike  
"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" said Connie  
"Absolutely, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Jack  
"Bye Jack" both Mike and Connie said  
"Bye Uncle Jack" said Jackie  
Jackie was going to be a big sister. Everyone was really happy and excited that Mike and Connie were expanding their family. They knew that life was going to get crazy around their household but life was going to get good.


	2. Telling the Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally got real after we told everyone, we were actually having twins not one baby but two babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the last chapter left off. This is where Connie and Mike tell the big news. Enjoy :-)

Connie was carrying a very tired Jackie to her room. Connie laid Jackie on her bed and then Jackie wanted the Lorax to be read to her. Before Connie read to her she asked Jackie  
"So are you excited to be a big sister?"  
"Yes"  
"So when the twins come, are you going to read to them? watch movies with them?"  
"I'm going to read to them and watch movies with them"  
Connie began reading the Lorax to Jackie. At the end of the lorax, Connie said to Jackie  
"Sweetie, I'm not going to be able to carry you to bed because I'll have a belly, I'll be able to read to you and if I can't read to you Daddy will read to you"  
"Okay"  
"So what do you think we should name the twins?"  
"Big Bird and Elmo"  
"You're funny Jackie, Daddy and I aren't naming the twins Big Bird and Elmo"  
"What would you name the twins Daddy?" Jackie asked while Mike walked into Jackie's room  
"Definitely not Big Bird and Elmo, The boss and I will have to decide what to name the twins" said Mike  
"The boss is mommy" Jackie said  
"You're right sweetie, but when both of us worked with Uncle Jack, Daddy was the boss of me. Are you excited to see Uncle Jack tomorrow?" Connie asked  
"I'm very excited to see Uncle Jack" Jackie said  
"The whole family is going to come over on Saturday for dinner so we can tell them the news" Connie said  
"Does Grandma know?" Jackie asked  
"She does know" Connie said  
"It's time for bed sweetie, give Mommy and I a hug and kiss" Mike said  
Jackie through her arms around Connie and kissed her on the cheek, Jackie then threw her arms around Mike and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Night sweetie, we love you" Mike said  
"Night Mommy and Daddy, I love you too" Jackie said  
Bella walked into Jackie's room and laid near Jackie's bed and then Connie said to Mike  
"Bella always slept in Jackie's room for the longest time"  
"Well she's done that since Jackie was born, do you think Bella would do that with the twins?"  
"Possibly, but Bella is always in Jackie's room"  
Mike and Connie walked to their room and laid on their bed. They laid on their bed after they put their pajamas on. They then talked before they went to bed  
"So what if my water broke at work?"  
"I'll drive as fast as I can to the hospital"  
"What if the twins are delivered early?"  
"We take one day at a time, the twins will take one day at a time, we're all going to be okay Connie"  
"I'm just worried about what will happen"  
"Hey" Mike put his hands on Connie's cheeks "Everything is going to be fine, if the twins are delivered early we'll be at the hospital everyday if they aren't delivered early we'll be happy about it"  
"I'm scared about the whole pregnancy because twins can be delivered early"  
"It's going to be okay" Mike said kissing Connie  
"It's going to be fine"  
Connie went into Mike's arms,Mike extended an arm to turn off the nightstand lamp, the bedroom lights were off. Connie was in Mike's arms as they were falling asleep Connie said in Mike's arms "You promise that everything is going to be okay?" Mike then kissed Connie on the head and said "I promise that everything is going to be okay" They fell asleep and then they woke up to go to work. Connie was excited to announce the pregnancy her coworker came up to her and said  
"Connie, so what's the news?"  
"Well I'm pregnant with twins"  
"Oh my gosh that's amazing is Jackie excited?"  
"She is, she apparently wanted to name the twins Big Bird and Elmo"  
"That's adorable, Olivia Benson is coming in today"  
"Oh I forgot about that since I was in the hospital"  
Olivia came in a few hours later and sat at Connie's desk. Connie and Olivia talked about work. Then after they talked about work they talked about life  
"How's Jackie?" asked Olivia  
"She's doing great, she wants me to read every book every night to her. Olivia I need to tell you something" Connie slipped the sonogram picture to Olivia and said "I'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins"  
"What? That's so exciting Connie. Mike and Jackie must be excited"  
"They are. Jackie told me last night she wants to name the twins Big Bird and Elmo. Mike was so surprised when he heard twins when I was at the hospital yesterday for fainting at work"  
"Jackie's funny, I knew she was going to say Big Bird and Elmo"  
"Jack is coming by for dinner tonight, he's excited about me being pregnant with twins"  
"Tell Jack I said hi, also Jackie. I miss Jack"  
Connie and Olivia ended their conversation after Olivia got a work call. Connie ended her work shift early to get dinner ready. Mike came home after Connie and Mike was playing with Jackie and Bella before Jack came over for dinner. After dinner was cooked, Jack came over and Jackie ran over to him and said  
"Hi Uncle Jack"  
"Hi Jackie, and Bella who likes coming near my leg"  
Jack greeted Mike and Connie and then Jack said  
"So where is the sonogram pictures?"  
"Well this is 8 weeks. Look how tiny they are" said Connie showing the picture  
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said twins"  
"The ultrasound tech wasn't kidding"  
They all had dinner on the couch. They were watching TV. Jack asked Jackie  
"So are you excited that you're having twin siblings?"  
"I am"  
"I heard you want the twins to be named Big Bird and Elmo, why?"  
"I like those names"  
"You're funny Jackie, you know that right?"  
"I know that I'm funny"  
Mike, Connie and Jack laughed and laughed. They had so much fun having dinner and talking about the pregnancy. Jack left after Jackie went to bed. Mike and Connie then went to bed after they stayed up for a few minutes.  
On Saturday Mike and Connie had their families over for dinner. Mike's dad was over. They then announced  
"Well on Wednesday, Connie fainted at work and she was at the hospital and we found out that Jackie is going to be a big sister, Connie is going to be 9 weeks pregnant on Wednesday with twins" Mike said while Connie was holding the sonogram picture  
Mike's dad came up to both of them and said  
"Twins, that's exciting. I'm so happy for you guys. Are you nervous about it?"  
"Yeah we are, I'm worried about giving birth early" Connie said  
"I'm telling her not to worry" Mike said  
"Jackie wants to name the twins Big Bird and Elmo" Connie said  
"Jackie is funny, and that's adorable"  
The family dinner ended a few hours later. Mike and Connie were really excited about the future in general. They were excited but nervous about the pregnancy. Jackie was excited that she was not going to have not one but two siblings. That's what they were happy about.


	3. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Halloween, the leaves were red, yellow, and brown. The children were carving pumpkins. Halloween was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Halloween chapter. Connie is 9 weeks along and this talks about halloween and the twins.

It was the week of Halloween. Connie had an ultrasound appointment the Wednesday before Halloween. The twins looked like they grew a bit. Mike came to the ultrasound appointment while Jackie was at home with grandma.

"Babies are doing great, be careful with the twins and make sure to make an appointment" the ultrasound tech said while holding Connie the sonogram picture  
"We'll make an appointment after we get home" Connie said   
Mike and Connie then went home and Jackie ran up to Mike and Mike picked Jackie up. Jackie was so excited to show the pumpkin that she carved with grandma while Mike and Connie where at the ultrasound appointment.

"Jackie did you have a fun day with grandma today?" Mike asked  
"Yes we carved pumpkins. I carved a jack-o-lantern"  
"Are you excited to go trick or treating on Saturday?"  
"Yes I am, I'm excited to wear my costume"

Connie was in the bathroom throwing up. Mike put Jackie down on the couch. Then Jackie asked  
"Why has mommy been in the bathroom for a long time?"  
"She's sick. She's going to be fine"

Connie walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Jackie was sitting on the couch when Connie laid next to Mike and Jackie. Jackie then asked Connie  
"Mommy are you okay?"  
"Yes sweetie. I just got sick the twins didn't like what I ate. Do you want to see a picture of them?"  
"Yes"  
"Well here is the picture of them, they look like they have grown, don't they?"  
"They've grown"  
"Are you excited for Halloween?"  
"Yes I am. I'm excited to be Belle for Halloween. You're going to go trick or treating with me?"  
"Yes I'm going to go trick or treating with you, If I can't go Daddy will go with you"  
"Okay"  
"Lets watch it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown. You'll like it Jackie"

Connie turned on the TV and the whole family watched it's the great pumpkin Charlie Brown. After watching the great pumpkin, Mike made dinner and Jackie said  
"Charlie Brown is silly"  
"He is sweetie, but he's kind of stubborn"  
"What does stubborn mean?"  
"He doesn't listen to his friends"  
"He got rocks in his trick or treat bag"  
"That's because he didn't make his costume right"

Jackie and Mike finished their conversation. Dinner was ready and they sat at the table. Connie then asked Jackie  
"So Jackie, what do you want the twins gender to be?"  
"I want a little brother and a little sister, when do you find out the gender's of the twins mommy?"  
"About 18 weeks, Do you know what we did when we found out we where having a girl?"  
"How?"  
"Well when we found out that when you were a girl, we wanted it to be a surprise. So we took Uncle Jack to the ultrasound appointment and I asked the ultrasound tech to give the envelope with the picture of you to Uncle Jack and it the envelope showed the gender. So we threw a gender reveal party and Uncle Jack got us chocolate cupcakes with pink frosting inside of them so when we ate the cupcakes pink frosting came out and then Uncle Jack gave us the picture of you"  
"That sounds a lot of fun"  
"We get to find out on New Years day, I have an idea"  
"What is it?" Mike asked  
"Well my idea is me and daddy will go to the ultrasound appointment so we can find out the genders of the twins and then after we get home Jackie will take a picture with the picture of the twins and then we will send the picture to the family and Uncle Jack"  
"That's a great idea" Mike said  
"That's a great idea Mommy" Jackie said

After dinner Mike carried Jackie into her room, Connie walked next to Mike. Mike laid Jackie on to her bed. Jackie wanted Connie to read her a book. Specifically where the wild things are. Jackie was really smart, she wanted at least one book to be read to her every night. In just a year she would be in preschool. 

"How much candy do you think you'll get on Saturday Jackie?" Connie asked  
"I'll get a lot"  
"In a year from now the twins will go trick or treating with us"  
"That means we'll have to get a lot of costumes"  
"You're right Jackie"

After reading the book and tucking Jackie into bed. Mike and Connie walked to their room. They talked like they did every night. They saw Bella walking into Jackie's room while they were in bed  
"I think we should get another dog"  
"Why?"  
"Maybe it's because Bella would have to make two visits with the twins and then sleep in Jackie's room, I just thought of it as a funny idea"  
"That is a funny idea. It's actually kind of funny that Bella always sleeps near Jackie"  
"I don't know what we're going to do when Bella is not here anymore"  
"I don't want to think about that, what should we name the twins?"  
"If it's a girl Olivia Jane, I told you that if it's a boy it's Michael Jr"  
"I like the name Olivia"  
"Olivia was a name that I thought of for Jackie when we were figuring out what to name Jackie"  
"I remember that, I still have the lists we wrote of names"  
"That's actually funny"  
"I figured when we had other kids I would keep the lists we wrote"  
"I know that the twins are going to be a girl and a boy. That's how I knew with Jackie"  
"You have like pregnancy super powers"  
Mike and Connie were laughing until they went to bed. A few hours laters they woke up the next morning to go to work. The work day flew. Both of them came home with an excited Jackie to see them. Jackie ran out to the backyard so she can jump into the leaves. Bella was there in the backyard running around. Jackie was having so much fun, laughing and playing in the leaves. Mike knew that he had to clean up the leaves after Jackie stopped playing with the leaves. Jackie got really tired after playing with the leaves that Jackie and Bella went into the living room and took a nap  
"I thought Jackie was never going to stop playing in the leaves"  
"Next year it's going to be Jackie and the twins, When the twins are Jackie's age they're going to be a handful"  
"I think the twins will be a handful"  
Mike and Connie laughed and then they made dinner. Jackie was so playful and yet she got tired easily after she would play for a long time.  
It was finally Halloween. Jackie was Belle for Halloween. Jackie was adorable as Belle, Mike and Connie were going to walk her around the neighborhood so she can go trick or treating and Mike was repeating to her from this morning to this afternoon what to say when gong trick or treating  
"So you go up to the house and knock the door and what do you say?"  
"Trick or Treat"  
"Then you say?"  
"Thank You"  
"Great Job Jackie"  
Mike, Connie and Jackie went trick or treating. They must've walked through the whole neighborhood because Jackie wanted to go to every house. In the middle of trick or treating Connie said to Mike  
"Mike I'm going home"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm just tired, You and Jackie can still go trick or treating"  
"I'll see you at home"  
Connie walked away holding her stomach, she only had to walk a few blocks away. Jackie walked up to Mike and said  
"Where's mommy?"  
"She's tired and she's kind of sick. She just wanted to rest at home"  
"I'm almost done with trick or treating" Jackie said after she went to another 5 houses  
"Are you tired?"  
"Yes I am"  
Mike and Jackie walked home. Jackie dropped her trick or treat bag in the living room floor. Mike checked Jackie's candy just to be safe. Connie was in the bathroom throwing up. After Connie was done throwing up she came into the living room and said  
"Did you like going trick or treating?"  
"Yes I did, I got you a lot of candy mommy"  
"That's sweet of you Jackie"  
"Are you feeling better mommy?"  
"I am but I'm tired"  
"Is the reason why you're sick is the twins?"  
"Yes sweetie, it's going to end soon hopefully"  
Jackie was sitting on the living room floor counting her candy. Mike and Connie were laying on the couch cuddling. They knew that in a year that it would be Jackie and the twins going trick or treating. That's what they were excited about.


	4. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could we be thankful for? Everything, good health, expanding our family, we were thankful for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Connie is 13 weeks pregnant and it's thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is at the Cutter's household and the family is at thanksgiving and Jack McCoy makes a cameo. Enjoy :-)

Today was Thanksgiving. Connie and Mike were hosting thanksgiving at their house. Most of the family was coming over for thanksgiving. Jack was also coming over for thanksgiving. The morning was really busy for Mike and Connie, they knew that there was going to be a lot of people in the house. 

"Jackie do you want to help me with the mashed potatoes?" Connie asked Jackie  
"Yes mommy" Jackie said  
"You just need to put the butter in the pan and pour the milk while I mash the potatoes, Okay sweetie?"  
"Okay"

The rest of the afternoon was making most of the side dishes. Everyone was to come at around 2PM. Jack came really early. Mike turned on the TV to thanksgiving football while Jackie was sitting on the couch with Connie and Jack while Mike was busy in the kitchen.   
"You guys watch football? I thought it was just baseball" Jack said  
"Yeah we watch football" Connie said  
"So when do you find out the genders?" Jack asked   
"In 5 weeks, which would be New Years" Connie said  
"Have you been getting sick lately?" Jack asked  
"Yeah, at least 2 times a day, I'm just wanting it to end" Connie said

The extended family came over an hour later. Everyone brought over a lot of food. It felt like Connie was going to eat more than everyone. Everyone dished up their food and when everyone was done dishing up their food everyone said around the table what they were thankful for. There was a lot to be thankful. Life was getting good. Everyone left around 2 hours ago but Jack stayed for a couple of my hours and Connie admitted something while Mike was reading a book to Jackie before she went to bed.

"Jack can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Connie"  
"I'm thankful for Jackie and having the twins but I'm scared"  
"Scared about what?"  
"Delivering the twins early, losing one or both of the twins, dying"  
"Connie, you won't lose the twins or die. You had Jackie"  
"But this feels a little bit more different I feel like something bad is going to happen"  
"Connie nothing bad is going to happen"  
"What if I leave Mike and Jackie and the twins?"  
"Connie that's not going to happen, okay?"  
"I'm just scared running the worst possible situations that can happen"

Connie was scared about what would happen. What if she left Mike and Jackie, also the twins? They needed her more than anything but she was scared about what would happen.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Christmastime. It was snowing and the whole streets were full of snow. There was trees that had ornaments and lights on them and there was Christmas movies on the TV.

It was the week of Christmas. The streets were full of snow and snowmen. It felt like every other day for Mike and Connie. They took the rest of the week off after the ultrasound appointment. It was 17 weeks. In 18 weeks Connie and Mike would find out what they were having. The doctor talked to them about giving birth early. Connie knew that there was a possibility of having the twins earlier than the due date. It was all about what could possibly happen.

Christmastime was going to be a happy time. Not a what if something happens time. Every night Connie would talk about what if something bad happened. Mike would tell her that something bad wouldn’t happen. The next day Mike wanted to do something special for Connie and Jackie, to take Connie’s mind off of “what if”

“What are we doing tonight?”  
“Well we’re going to the Empire State Building tonight and going to see a big Christmas tree”  
“And we’re getting dinner?”  
“We’re getting dinner, it’s Jackie’s choice on what we get”

The night was really fun. The family walked to the Empire State Building where they saw the whole state of New York which was so pretty during Christmas time. They then walked to see a big Christmas tree and they were having fun without a lot of stress.

“So what do you want for dinner Jackie?”  
“Pizza”  
“I guess we’re having pizza for dinner”

The family walked to the nearest pizza parlor. They were seated right away. They then got some pizza. They were having so much fun and they didn’t have to worry about everything that they would think about.

“Jackie are you excited for Christmas?”  
“Yes I am. Are we going to make cookies for Santa?”  
“Yes we are sweetie. Are you excited about what Santa is going to give you for Christmas?”  
“I am. I hope he brings me the movie beauty and the beast”  
“I’m sure he will sweetie”

After dinner the family walked home since it was past Jackie’s bed time. Mike read her a book almost every night. Bella was laying on Jackie’s bed while Mike read to her. After Mike finished reading Jackie asked Mike something  
“Daddy why is Mommy worried?”  
“She’s worried about the twins, there is a possibility they could be born early”  
“Are you worried?”  
“I am sweetie”  
“Why?”  
“It’s hard to explain”  
“So that’s why we went out tonight”  
“Yeah I wanted to get my mind off what could possibly happen”  
“Everything is going to be okay”  
“I know sweetie, it’s time for bed”  
Jackie threw her arms around Mike and hugged him and then Mike said  
“I love you Jackie goodnight”  
“I love you too Daddy”  
“I’ll see you in the morning”

Jackie fell asleep thinking about Christmas. Thinking about how delicious the cookies would be. The next day was Christmas Eve. She was excited for the day where she got to make Christmas cookies and watch movies.

All day Jackie was on the couch watching Christmas movies while Bella sat next to her. Jackie was giggling while she was watching how the grinch stole christmas. She was happy watching Christmas movies. She was then called into the kitchen

“Jackie are you ready to make Christmas cookies right now?”  
“Of course Mommy”

Jackie and Connie were making Christmas cookies. Jackie was having fun making Christmas cookies. They were having fun during Christmastime. 

“We’re going to do this with the twins?”  
“Yes we’re sweetie when they’re old enough”  
“I’m going to watch a lot of Christmas movies with them”  
“You’re going to be a great big sister Jackie, you get to open one Christmas present tonight okay sweetie?”  
“Okay”

The rest of the day was full of fun and watching Christmas movies. The cookies were done and there was a lot of cookies. Jackie was excited about Christmas. As promised she would open one Christmas present. The Christmas present was beautifully wrapped. Jackie opened the present, she saw a book called I’m a big sister.

“That’s another book I can read to you tonight” Mike said  
“Thanks mommy and daddy”  
“You’re welcome sweetie”

Jackie looked through the book over and over. She got really tired and Mike carried her to her room, he read the book to her. After he finished he said

“Tomorrow’s Christmas, don’t go to the living room because Santa will give back your presents”  
“Okay Daddy”  
“Tomorrow you get to see the whole family at the house”  
“I’m so excited”

Jackie went to sleep after she was read to. Bella was in her room sleeping near her bed. Mike closed the door a little bit. The next morning Jackie ran into the living room, Mike and Connie were sitting on the couch. Jackie was opening every Christmas present. She was the happiest little girl on Christmas Day. The rest of the family came over to celebrate Christmas. It was a very merry Christmas for everyone.


	6. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were finally finding out what the twins gender was we were so excited. We couldn't get more happier.

Christmas Day came and went and it was finally New Years eve. Mike and Connie were to find out New Years day what the genders of the twins were going to be. Everyone was excited throughout the house.   
Bella was laying near Connie and Connie said  
“Bella, do you want 2 little sisters or two little brothers or a little sister or a little brother?”  
Bella looked at Connie and didn’t know how to tell her  
“I know you’re saying “I don’t know mommy, why are you asking me” Connie said laughing  
“Bella can’t talk, Mommy” Jackie said  
“I know sweetie, but do you talk to her?”  
“Yes but she can’t talk to me”  
“So, tomorrow is going to be the first day of 2016. Daddy and I get to find out what the twins are. What do you want them to be?”  
“A girl and a boy”  
“That’s what I want sweetie”  
Before Jackie went to bed. Connie and Mike told Jackie that they would see her in 2016. They then went to bed. Jackie woke up at around 9 AM and said “Happy New Year, today’s the day” by jumping on Mike and Connie’s bed while they woke up  
“No more jumping on the bed, Jackie”  
“Okay, I’m just really excited about today”   
“We’re too sweetie”  
Mike made breakfast for all of them and then called Mike’s mom. Mike and Connie were going to the ultrasound appointment. They were so excited and were excited to tell the family.  
The ultrasound tech looked around to see if everything was fine and then the ultrasound tech asked “Are you ready to find out the gender’s?”  
“Yes we are”  
“Baby #1 is a girl”  
Mike and Connie were really excited about having another little girl they knew Jackie was going to be more excited than they were. The ultrasound tech then said  
“Baby #2 is a boy”  
‘’I was right”  
“So was Jackie”  
They were laughing in the room. They then got the sonogram pictures and then in the car and Connie said  
“The girls name is going to be Olivia Jane and the boys name is going to be Michael Jr liked we talked about”  
“Jackie is going to be happy”  
“She is”  
They then got home and said to Mike’s mom  
“It’s a boy and a girl”   
“I’m so happy for you guys. Did you pick names yet?”  
“Olivia Jane and Michael Jr”  
Jackie ran into the living room and she said  
“So what are the twins going to be?”  
“Well you’re going to have a little sister and a little brother”  
“There is your little sister and your little brother”  
“What are there names?”  
“Olivia Jane and Michael Jr”  
“I’m excited to meet them”  
“We’re excited to meet them too sweetie”

They were so excited. They then called Jack and told him the exciting news. Everyone was excited for Mike and Connie. Life was getting good for everyone.


	7. Jackie's Third Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jackie's third birthday. She was growing up too fast as Mike and Connie thought. They knew she was going to be a great big sister.

It was a cold February day. It was Jackie’s birthday. She woke up in the morning. Mike and Connie took the whole day off just to spend the day with Jackie. Jackie knew that soon she wasn’t going to be the only child anymore so she had to soak up every chance with her parents before Mikey and Olivia came.

“Bella” Jackie looked at the edge of her bed with Bella laying “Today’s my third birthday, I’m three years old today”  
Bella looked at Jackie saying what are you talking about, I can’t talk because I’m a dog face Jackie then told Bella  
“I get to spend the whole day with mommy and daddy, we’re going to have so much fun”

Connie and Mike opened Jackie’s door and then Connie said  
“I guess somebody is talking to her dog this morning”  
“She likes listening to me when I have things to explain to her”  
“Happy birthday sweetie” Mike said while he picked her up “3 years ago mommy was going to break my hand when you were born”  
Jackie laughed and said “That’s funny daddy”  
“It’s actually true, I almost broke daddy’s hand”  
“So sweetie, it’s all about you today what do you want to go do today?”  
“I want to see the good dinosaur and get pizza and ice cream”  
“Okay that’s the plan Jackie, we will go see the good dinosaur and get pizza and ice cream”  
“What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes”  
“Pancakes sound delicious, I’ll go make them”  
Mike went to the kitchen to make pancakes. Jackie was in her room with Connie and Bella. Connie got a phone call from Jack.  
“It’s Uncle Jack”  
Connie put the phone on speaker phone and said  
“Hi Jack”  
“Hi Uncle Jack”  
“Happy Birthday Jackie, it seems like yesterday that I got the phone call that you were born”  
“Thanks Uncle Jack”  
“So what are you doing today?”  
“Well we’re going to go see the good dinosaur get some pizza and ice cream”  
“That sounds like fun”  
“Want to come over for dinner tonight?”  
“Absolutely”  
“We’ll see you tonight Jack”  
“I’ll see you guys tonight”  
Jackie walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Her 2 small pancakes were at the table and she began to eat them. She liked when her dad made her pancakes, she knew it was rarely that her mom or dad would make pancakes.  
After breakfast Mike and Connie took a happy Jackie to go see the good dinosaur. Jackie was so happy and laughing when something funny would happen in the movie. The family then went down to get pizza and ice cream. Jackie was almost tired after she had lunch and afterwards took a nap when they got home.  
“I’m so tired”  
“Do you want to take a nap sweetie?”  
“Yes I do”  
“Uncle Jack will come in 2 hours for dinner, I’ll wake you up okay?”  
“Okay daddy”  
Jackie went to her room to take a short nap because of the long day. She was excited to see Jack. She woke up a few minutes later for dinner. Bella was at the couch while Jackie sat down Jackie looked at her dog and said  
“I wish you could sing me happy birthday Bella, but it will be a lot of barking”  
“She would sweetie if she could talk” said Mike  
Jack rung the door bell. Connie opened the door and hugged him and said  
“Jack”  
“Hi Connie, you’re gaining a lot of weight”  
“Well it’s 25 weeks, the twins are doing fine, we thought right now they would be delivered early”  
“Oh here is Bella, hi there girl”  
“Uncle Jack”  
“Jackie how did you enjoy your birthday?”  
“I enjoyed my birthday a lot”  
Mike started to make dinner. Bella sat next to Jack almost everytime he came over to visit, it was always a recurring joke that Bella would always sit next to Jack  
“Hey Bella, you should come home with me”  
“That’s going to be tough Jack, She’s Jackie’s dog and Jackie would be upset if Bella had to go somewhere else”  
“I was joking you know that right?”  
“I know that”  
Dinner was served. Mike and Connie were talking about the twins in general and how it would be crazy once they came. Later Jack left for home. Jackie got really tired Mike picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her on her bed and picked up a book and started to read to her after he finished the book Mike said  
“You’re going to be a great big sister Jackie”  
“I know that, Daddy?”  
“Yes sweetheart?”  
“Am I always going to be your little princess?”  
“Of course sweetie, you and Olivia are going to be my two little princesses are you okay with sharing the name my little princess with Olivia?”  
“Yes I’m okay with that”  
“It’s time for bed, I love you Jackie”  
Jackie through her arms around Mike and hugged him. He kept the hallway light on because Jackie was scared of the dark and he kept the door halfway open incase Jackie needed Mike or Connie. Bella then walked into Jackie’s room and laid next to Jackie’s bed.  
“Good night my little princess”  
“Good night daddy”  
Mike began to open his bedroom door and then laid on the bed.  
“You’re going to have two little princesses and a little guy”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever stop calling Jackie or Olivia my little princesses”  
Connie began to lay down on the bed. They talked about the twins a lot every night. Basically the good things. They didn’t worry about the twins being delivered early or anything that could happen  
“I love you Olivia and Mikey” Mike said and then he kissed Connie’s pregnant belly  
“You did that when I was pregnant with Jackie, I love when you do that”  
Mike kissed Connie on the lips. Mike turned off the lamp on the bed stand.  
“We haven’t talked about the twins being delivered early in a long time”  
“That’s because we aren’t worried about what if, we know that we’re all going to be okay”  
Mike and Connie began to fall asleep. They knew whatever happened was going to be okay. They were all going to be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen.


	8. You'll be in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew she wasn't going to go anywhere. She was the glue who held her family together. She needed to be there for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the saddest chapter I've written. This is where Connie is about 30 weeks along and she's scared about losing her life. She knows that she's not going to lose her life but this is like "what if something bad happens" in this chapter.

There was a lot of baby clothes everywhere. Pink stuff everywhere, blue stuff everywhere. It looked like everything was prepared for the twins but they knew the twins would be born early. Connie knew at 30 weeks she could possibly lose her life or one or both of the twins could lose their lives when she gave birth or all three of them wouldn't lose their lives. Connie began to record a video of herself to Jackie, Olivia and Mikey, if something happened to her she wanted her children to know how much she loved them even if something happened to her.

Connie began to start the video camera. She was trying to breathe and keep calm, she knew she needed to say something to her kids just in case something bad happen.

“Hi Jackie, Hi Olivia, Hi Mikey. It’s me your mommy”

She had this box of things that were placed in her and Mike’s room. She pulled the picture of her and Mike on her wedding day

“This is me and your Daddy on our wedding day. This was also the day we told everyone we were having Jackie. It was the best day when we found out we were going to have Jackie sure that was a day before the wedding but it was the best two days and I don’t regret it for a minute”

She began to pick up a picture of Mike and Connie at a bar and said

“This is my favorite picture, the first day I met your Daddy. He told me he was a lawyer when we met and I told him I was a lawyer too. That night he told me he got a job at the DA’s office and he then told me I had pretty eyes he then asked for my number and we went out for breakfast the next day. Then one day I went to work and I found out that your Daddy was going to be EADA, your Uncle Jack introduced us like we never even met. We were weirded out but it broke the ice”

She began to pick up the movie tickets where they went to go see their first movie 

“The King’s Speech that was such a good movie. That’s when I told him I was going to LA for a few months to take care of your grandma. He told me he would be waiting for me when I came back to New York and he promised me he would marry me”

She began to pick up any picture or thing and tell a story about it. She looked at the camera in tears and said

“I want you guys to know that I love you with all of my heart. You guys mean the world to me just like your Daddy. I’m sorry that I left you this early. If you guys need someone like me in your lives let your dad know you have a lot of amazing aunts who absolutely love you. You’ll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more, you’ll be there always. I love you guys so much”

Connie began to end the video. To her surprise Mike heard the whole thing out the door while Jackie was with her aunt the whole day

“Why are you doing this?”  
“In case something bad happens”  
“I told you since day one nothing bad was going to happen, you’re basically making a goodbye video and you have a box filled with everything that we shared”  
“What if something happens to me?”  
“Nothing is going to happen to you. I can’t let you do this”  
“Mike I know I’m not going to die but there is a possibility something like this can happen”  
Mike began to cry, he was afraid that something was going to happen but he didn’t want to think about his life without Connie and how he would raise his three kids alone without Connie  
“You’re not going anywhere” he began to kiss Connie on her forehead and repeated “I promise you’re not going anywhere, I love you and I need you”  
“I’m not going anywhere, I love you and I need you and Jackie, Olivia and Mikey need me too” Connie said crying on Mike’s chest  
“You’re going to be here with me Jackie, Olivia and Mikey. We need to see them grow up have kids and we are going to grow old and gray together. Like we promised”

Connie began to say she wasn’t going anywhere. She knew that she had to be with her family no matter what. She wasn’t going to leave them she was going to be with them no matter what.


	9. It's too early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's too early" Connie said Mike looked at her and said "I know that it's too early, but it's time"

It was a beautiful spring day. The cherry blossoms were blooming. 6 weeks until the twins were born, 6 weeks Connie thought in her mind over and over. She was excited that twins were going to be a boy and a girl. Mike and Connie picked out the names for the twins when they found out it was both a boy and a girl, Olivia Jane and Michael Jr.  
Mike and Connie’s day started like every other day. Wait for Mike’s mom to come to their house so Mike’s mom can watch Jackie. Mike and Connie would then leave for work and then after a long day they would go back home and hear Jackie talk about her day and how she played with Bella everyday. However this day April 22 was a little bit different.  
It was the middle of lunch when Connie started to feel the pain. She thought it was just braxton hicks contractions but then she felt her water break and she screamed in pain. Her coworker called an ambulance to get her to the hospital and then Connie called Mike and said  
“Mike, my water broke”  
“It’s 6 weeks too early, are you sure it’s not Braxton hicks contractions?”  
“I’m absolutely sure, My water broke and I’m in so much pain an ambulance was called”  
“I’m on my way right now”  
Connie hung up the phone and started to calm down. Mike came as fast as he could. He came just in time as the ambulance drove into the parking lot. Mike ran into Connie’s office and walked Connie into the ambulance. All Connie could say was “it’s too early” and Mike would say “I know that it’s too early” They made it fast to the hospital where Connie was admitted right away. The pain was getting real and real and the pain was getting real. Mike called Mike’s mom and said  
“Hi Mom”  
“Hi Mike”  
“So Connie’s water broke and she’s going into labor right now”  
“It’s too early, how do I tell Jackie?”  
“Can you give her the phone so I can talk to her?”  
“Sure”  
“Hi Sweetie”  
“Hi Daddy, what’s wrong?”  
“So the twins are coming early, we’re at the hospital right now. Grandma will bring you to the hospital right away okay?”  
“Okay daddy. Can I talk to mommy?”  
“Of course you can sweetie”  
“Hi Jackie”  
“Hi mommy”  
“Mikey and Olivia are coming a bit early”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m scared because it’s too early like daddy told you grandma will bring you to the hospital as quick as she can”  
“I love you mommy”  
“I love you too Sweetie”  
Connie tried to calm down. Mike was holding her hand just as tight. Connie’s doctor came in and checked up on her and the twins and the doctor said  
“The twins are breached, we’re going to go right ahead and do a c-section”  
The doctor then left and Mike was able to call his mom to make sure Jackie saw Connie before the c-section and so Jackie can be there afterwards. Connie was scared about having a c-section because it’s surgery and it would hurt like hell. After Mike called his mom he looked at Connie and said  
“Jackie’s coming with my mom”  
“The c-section is going to hurt like hell”  
“It will but it will be worth it”  
“You’re going to be near me”  
“Of course I will” Mike said kissing Connie’s forehead “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, okay?”  
“Okay”  
Mike then put on blue scrubs and a blue hair net on. Connie then put her blue hair net on. She had her hands over her stomach. Jackie was down the hallway and then walked into the hospital room with Mike’s mom  
“Hi sweetie” Connie said  
“Hi mommy and daddy”  
“What’s wrong sweetie?”  
“Are Mikey and Olivia going to be okay?” Jackie asked in tears  
“They are going to be okay sweetie” Mike said picking up Jackie  
“What about mommy?”  
“I’m going to be okay sweetie, it’s just surgery”  
Connie’s doctor came in while Jackie was crying and said  
“We’re all prepped for surgery”  
“Okay” Connie said holding on to Mike’s hand  
The doctor looked at Jackie who was crying and said  
“It’s going to be okay sweetie, we’re going to take really good care of mommy and the twins”  
Jackie looked at the doctor and nodded Jackie looked at Mike and Mike said  
“Everything is going to be okay Jackie”  
The doctor then said to both Mike and Connie  
“It’s time”  
Mike looked at Jackie and said  
“I love you Jackie”  
Jackie threw her hands around Mike and said  
“I love you daddy” and kissed him on the cheek  
Jackie then hugged Connie and Connie said  
“I love you Jackie”  
“I love you mommy” and kissed Connie on the cheek  
Connie’s hospital bed was rolled into the surgery room. The room looked all white and pristine with tools basically everywhere. Connie had air going through her nose and then she looked at Mike before the c-section and Mike said  
“I love you Connie”  
“I love you too Mike”  
Mike kissed her on the lips before Connie was getting prepped. Connie was getting prepped fast. There was blue curtains everywhere even around the belly.  
The doctor said to Connie “I’m cleaning off your belly” after the doctor cleaned off the belly she looked at Connie and said  
“Connie you’re going to feel a lot of pressure and it’s going to be painful”  
The doctor began to cut the belly. Connie was crying and screaming  
“Ow, this hurts so badly. Oh my god this hurts”  
“It’s going to be okay” Mike said and then Mike kissed her forehead  
The doctor found baby #1 and said  
“It’s a girl”  
“She’s so tiny” Connie and Mike both said  
Olivia Jane Cutter was born April 22, 2016 at 5:56PM she weighed 4 pounds 2 ounces.  
3 minutes later the doctor found baby #2 and said  
“It’s a boy”  
Michael Anthony Cutter Jr. was born April 22, 2016 at 5:59PM he weighed 3 pounds 11.5 ounces  
“He’s so tiny” Connie and Mike said  
Connie was stapled up while Mike went to go visit the twins he looked at them and took a picture of both of them and said  
“Hi Olivia, Hi Mikey”  
The doctor looked at Mike and said  
“I need to take the twins to the NICU, they’re going to be fine but they’re too tiny”  
“We’ll be able to visit them right?”  
“Yes but first things first take care of your wife first, what are the twins names?”  
“The girl is Olivia Jane Cutter and the boy is Michael Anthony Cutter Jr.”  
The doctor wrote down their names in their bassinet. The nurse took the twins to the NICU while Mike and Connie looked at them going to the NICU. Connie looked at Mike and then looked away  
“The c-section hurt”  
“I bet it did”  
“They’re going to take me back to my room in a few minutes, I’m so tired and yet exhausted”  
“It’s going to be fine, the twins are going to be fine, we will see them in the NICU”  
Connie started to daze off and then she couldn't wake up "Oh my god Connie, please don't leave me, please, please don't leave me"  
"She's got air in her tubes"  
"I can't do this by myself"   
"She's going to still have air while going into the recovery room" Connie was rolled back into her hospital room.   
She was still sleeping in the hospital room while Jackie and Mike's mom were in the cafeteria "Jackie is with my mom in the cafeteria. She wants to see you. She's freaking out in the cafeteria because she doesn't want her mom to leave her. I'm freaking out because I don't want you to leave me and Jackie, I also don't want you to leave Olivia and Mikey. You promised me please don't leave me. You're not going anywhere, I promise you that the day you were worried about dying. Please don't leave me Connie, I love you" Mike said crying and holding Connie's hands and kissed her hand  
"You promised me you weren't going anywhere" Mike said again Connie began to wake up, she was trying to get her eyes open   
"Olivia and Mikey" she said weakly   
"They're doing okay they're in NICU"  
"Mike...I'm not going to leave you or Jackie, Olivia or Mikey"   
"You're not going anywhere" he said kissing her forehead   
"Where's Jackie?"   
"She's coming up right now with my mom, she wants to see her mommy after the c-section"   
Jackie walked in to the hospital room and she looked at her mom and said "Hi mommy"   
"Hi Jackie"   
"How do you feel?"  
"Well the c-section hurt but I'm happy that I get to see my little girl here" Jackie came up to the bed and said "I love you mommy"   
"I love you too sweet pea, I'm not going anywhere" Jackie walked up to the chair Mike was sitting on and sat on his lap, Jackie wanted to see the twins so badly after waiting after the c-section and asked Mike  
“When am I going to see the twins?”  
“Soon sweetie, I took a picture of them”  
“They look so tiny”  
“That’s Olivia” Mike said pointing to the right “and that’s Mikey” Mike said pointing to the left  
Jack walked into Connie’s hospital room and said  
“Hi Mike, Connie and Jackie”  
“Hi Jack” Mike and Connie said  
“Hi Uncle Jack” Jackie said  
“So did the c-section hurt?”  
“It hurt like hell, I’m trying to walk but it hurts I’m eating now but it’s a lot of applesauce”  
“How are the twins doing?”  
“I took my mom down, they’re in NICU. Olivia is about 4 pounds 2 ounces and Mikey is about 3 pounds 11.5 ounces they’re pretty tiny”  
“I would like to see them” Jack said  
“I'll bring you and Connie down to see them, I asked my mom to take Jackie down to see the twins before my mom takes Jackie back to our house” Mike said  
Mike’s mom took Jackie down to the NICU first. Jackie looked at the twins and how tiny they were. She knew that she was going to be the best big sister Mikey and Olivia could have. Jackie knew that when the twins were born they would be tiny. She was happy that she got to see the twins. A few minutes later Mike’s mom took Jackie home, Mike’s mom was going to get dinner for both of them and spend the night at their house.  
Mike was holding on to Connie while they walked to the NICU.  
“Ow, This hurts a lot, Oh my god this hurts” Connie said while she had one arm around her belly  
“I bet”  
“I would do this just for the twins even if I had a c-section”  
Jack was following them. Mike and Connie seemed to walk a little bit faster than Jack even though Connie had a c-section. After Connie and Mike walked to the NICU they sat down next to Mikey and Olivia. Mike picked up Olivia and placed Olivia in Connie’s arms  
“Hi Olivia” Connie said sobbing  
Connie was trying to control her crying while looking at her daughter, who was born a month early. She began to control her crying  
“I love you so much sweetie. I promise I’m going to be here everyday for you, your brother, your sister and your daddy. I’m not going anywhere”  
Connie kissed Olivia on her forehead. Mike and Connie looked at Olivia before Connie held Mikey  
“So who does Olivia look like?”  
“Well it’s a combination, like I said at the ultrasound appointment”  
“She’s a fighter, even though she was born a month early. That’s why I named her after Olivia Benson, the one who never gives up”  
“Did you tell her that?”  
“Absolutely, she’s really excited that I named our daughter after her”  
Connie placed Olivia in her bassinet. Mike picked up Mikey and placed Mikey in Connie’s arms  
“Hi Mikey” Connie said who couldn’t fight back her tears  
“I love you a lot, you’re my little guy. You look so much like your daddy. I already said to Olivia but I’m going to be here everyday for you and your two sisters and your daddy. I’m not going anywhere”  
Mike tried to hold back his tears but he couldn’t he then said  
“You’re not going anywhere” he kissed Connie on her head and then repeated “You’re not going anywhere”  
Mike picked up Olivia and held her and said to Connie after they stopped crying  
“Great job boss, we did great”  
“Of course we did great, we make great babies together”  
“Jack told me he was going to wait outside so we could have a few minutes alone with the twins. Do you want him to come in?”  
“Yes”  
Jack came into the NICU, he sat down and said  
“I heard you guys crying outside. I just wanted you guys to have some minutes alone with Olivia and Mikey”  
“Thanks Jack, which one do you want to hold?”  
“I’ll hold Mikey first”  
Connie put Mikey in Jack’s arms. Jack looked at Mike and said  
“Mike, he is so much like you,He’s a fighter just like Olivia”  
“Both of them are fighters, being a month early won’t limit them”  
"Also I'm going to say this, just the world needs another Michael Cutter" Mike and Connie began to laugh at Jack's joke "You're right that's what the world needs another Michael Cutter" Connie began to pick up Mikey and then Mike put Olivia in Jack’s arms  
“Olivia looks so much like Jackie. This reminds me of holding her the day she was born”  
“I remember that day vividly. You’re right she kind of looks like Jackie”  
Jack then left a few hours later. The next day Jackie was going to come over. They were trying to catch up on sleep while the twins were sleeping away happy and healthy as they thought in NICU. They began to fall asleep in the hospital bed. Connie still felt pain from the c-section. She was trying not to scream in pain or anything.  
The next morning they woke up and ate breakfast. Jackie came to visit in the hospital just to visit. Jackie walked to the NICU with Mike after breakfast. Jackie was sitting in Mike’s lap and she was holding Olivia. Jackie was so careful with Olivia. She seemed so calm with Olivia. Jackie looked at Mike and said  
“Daddy when are Mikey and Olivia coming home?”  
“I don’t know sweetie, they’re pretty tiny and they would have to be at the hospital for a few weeks”  
“What about you and mommy?”  
“Mommy will have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, we’ll be home in a couple of days”  
Mike and Jackie began to left the NICU. Mike’s mom was going to take Jackie back home so she wouldn’t be in the hospital all day. An hour later the doctor came into Connie’s room and said  
“Mr. and Mrs. Cutter” the doctor said with worry in his voice  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Well your son has a heart problem, we’re taking him to Children’s”  
“Oh my god” Mike said while holding Connie in his arms who was crying  
“What about Olivia?”  
“Well your daughter she still needs to stay at the hospital, we’re going to put your son in a helicopter and get him to children as fast as we can”  
“We’ll be at children’s as fast as we can, we don’t want to lose him”  
“Of course that is our purpose, he’ll be at the children’s in New York City”  
The doctor then left Connie was crying she was feeling in pain and didn’t want something bad to happen to Mikey  
“This is all of my fault”  
“It’s not your fault Connie”  
“It is my fault, I should’ve carried them to term”  
“It’s not your fault, Like I told you they could’ve been born to term or earlier”  
“It is my fault” Connie said choking up in tears  
Mike started to cry, he tried to keep it up but he couldn’t  
“It isn’t your fault you shouldn’t blame yourself for this”  
“Oh my god I feel so helpless”  
“I told you it’s going to be fine. It’s just a heart condition”  
“I just wanted this not to happen”  
“I didn’t want this to happen either, but we’re going to pray every night just to make sure the twins are okay”  
“We’ll be at both hospitals everyday and we’ll even be at two places at once if we can”  
“Everyday and we won’t take a break, I promise that”  
“I don’t know how to tell Jackie”  
“She’s too young, I’m going to call my mom”  
Mike began to pick up his phone and then call his mom, his hands where trembling he then called his mom and said  
“Hi Mom”  
“Hi Mike what’s wrong?”  
“We just got told Mikey is going to Children’s. He has a heart condition”  
“Oh my god. So what are you going to do?”  
“Mikey just got to Children’s we’re waiting to be discharged from the hospital so we can go to Children’s. Can you tell Jackie?”  
“Of course. So Olivia is staying at the hospital?”  
“Yeah just for a few weeks, Mikey will have to stay at Children’s for a few weeks”  
“I need to go to tell Jackie, just be with your wife, Okay? When you’re discharged I’ll be at the hospital with Olivia and then I’ll go to Children’s to see Mikey, okay”  
“Okay mom, love you”  
“Love you too Mike”  
Connie and Mike were discharged from the hospital. They drove to children’s to see Mikey they made sure Mike’s mom and Jackie were with Olivia before they went to children’s they just wanted to see Mikey as soon as possible.


	10. It's not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie kept telling herself that it was her fault while Mike was telling her it wasn't her fault. She was crying in his arms repeating those words over and over again.

Mike and Connie were discharged from the hospital right away. Connie was still recovering from the c-section and there wasn’t much pain. Before they left, Mike and Connie went to go see Olivia before they went to Children’s Hospital. Mike’s mom and Jackie went to visit Mikey at Children’s and Mike’s mom and Jackie were going to visit Olivia while they were at the hospital

Connie was holding Olivia in her arms. She didn’t want to leave Olivia she was trying to keep her tears at a bay but she knew she couldn’t hold her tears in, it was hard for her not to cry while she looked at Olivia  
“Hi sweetie girl. I need to go see your brother who’s at Children’s because of his heart. I love you so much and I don’t want to leave you. Your grandma and your big sister will be here soon. I’ll be here everyday to visit you”  
She kissed Olivia on her forehead. She gave Olivia to Mike while she sat there. Mike looked at his daughter and said  
“Hi baby girl, we’re going to leave you here but you’ll be taken really good care of. Mommy and I need to go see Mikey at Children’s. I don’t want to leave you but your grandma and your big sister will be here” Mike began to choke up in tears and then said “I love you more than words can describe” Mike then kissed Olivia on the forehead

The doctor then told Mike and Connie  
“Olivia is possibly going to go home in 3 weeks. She still needs to stay here to gain a little weight, She weighs about 6 pounds 2 ounces we’ll take really great care of her, you should go see your son fast”

Mike and Connie then left the hospital and saw Mike’s mom and Jackie in the parking lot. Jackie ran up and hugged Connie and then Mike, Mike’s mom looked at Mike and Connie and said

“Mikey’s doing fine, they’re talking about doing future operations of his heart. You need to go down there fast”  
“We’re going down right this second. Olivia is doing great she’ll be coming home in about 3 weeks. We just need to hear about Mikey”

Mike and Connie walked to their car. They drove to Children’s Hospital. They then walked to Mikey’s hospital the doctor pulled Mike and Connie aside and said  
“Your son is doing fine. He has a heart problem it will be manageable with medication we will have to do checkups and he would have to have surgery done, he weighs about 5 pounds 11 ounces”  
“When should he have surgery?”  
“We recommend maybe tomorrow for the surgery”  
“When should he be released?”  
“A day or two after the surgery but we would release him back to the hospital where his twin sister is at since he was born early”

After they talked to the doctor. Connie fell into Mike’s arms and cried and said  
“This is all of my fault”  
“This isn’t your fault”  
“How could Mikey even have a heart problem? It’s my fault”  
“Connie look at me” Mike said while holding his hands on her face so she could look at him “It’s not your fault, it’s not my fault, Mikey is a fighter just like Olivia, they’ll take great care of him and the surgery will be a success”

After Mike and Connie talked to the doctor and they both talked, they went to go see Mikey, Connie sat down on the chair to hold Mikey  
“Hey my little man” Connie said in tears she then continued “We got told you’re getting surgery tomorrow, I know you’ll be brave, We’ll be outside waiting for you after you get your surgery, So will Jackie and grandma. I love you little man, I love you so much” Connie kissed Mikey on his forehead she then looked at Mike and said  
“We should tell your mom about the surgery tomorrow”  
“I’m going to call her right now”  
Mike called his mom  
“Hi mom”  
“Hi Mike, so what did you hear right now?”  
“Well they want to do heart surgery he’s gained 2 pounds, he needs to gain another pound”  
“That’s great news, How’s Connie doing?”  
“She’s doing fine, after she heard about the heart condition she was telling me it was all her fault even with going into labor early and I was telling her it wasn’t her fault”  
“It’s not her fault”  
“How is Olivia doing?”  
“She’s doing good. She gained a pound and the doctor is thinking Olivia could come home soon”  
“I just wanted to tell you how Mikey was doing, Can you give the phone to Jackie?”  
“Sure”  
“Hi Jackie”  
“Hi Daddy”  
“How’s Mikey?”  
“He’s getting surgery tomorrow. He’s doing great even though he has a heart condition”  
“Is he going to be okay during and after the surgery?”  
“Jackie let me tell you something, every Cutter is a fighter Mikey is going to fight through this surgery and he’ll be okay. Just like mommy she was okay during the surgery and after the surgery.You need to go to bed, I love you my little princess”  
“I love you Daddy”  
Mike hung up the phone. He looked at Connie and said  
“I’ll hold him”  
“Hey little guy, you’re doing great you’re so brave. You’re going to be a fighter through this surgery. I love you so much. The Cutter’s are fighters, you’re a fighter you’re going to do so great in this surgery”  
“I’m going to get a hotel room for the night, it’s right next to the hospital, they can get us in right away”  
“Thanks Connie, good thing we brought extra clothes”  
They then went to the hotel and knew the next day Mikey would have surgery. They knew he was going to be a fighter and the surgery would be a success. They were going to be fine.


	11. The Successful Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a successful surgery and even though he has a heart condition he’s going to live a happy healthy life.

It was the next day after they heard Mikey was going to have heart surgery. Connie was pacing through the room back and forth freaking out. She thought the worst thing was going to happen to Mikey which wasn’t going to happen. Mike saw her pacing through the hotel room and said  
“It’s going to be fine”  
“I know it’s going to be fine”  
“Mikey’s surgery isn’t until lunchtime so we can visit Olivia before the surgery”  
“Of course we can do that”  
“I just want too see my little Olivia before Mikey’s surgery”  
“We’ll do that and we’ll be back in time for Mikey’s surgery”  
“Let’s go get breakfast”  
“Coffee sounds good right now and a cheese danish”  
“That does sound good, why do you have such good taste in food?”  
“Well maybe because I couldn’t drink coffee while I was pregnant and I wanted coffee for a long time”  
Mike and Connie went to their car to go see Olivia in the hospital. They met Jackie and Mike’s mom at the hospital. They then walked to NICU. Olivia was 7 pounds 3 ounces. The doctor looked at Mike and Connie and said  
“Olivia is going to be discharged in a couple of days, we’d never thought she would gain a lot of weight being born early”  
Connie was holding Olivia she was looking at her, Connie was rubbing Olivia’s head she looked at Olivia and said  
“You’re coming home soon, I’m really excited sweetie. Well everyone’s really excited, you’re brother is getting surgery today. You’re getting really big, I think you might be bigger than your brother at this point”  
Mike began to laugh and said  
“Well Mikey will be a lot bigger when they grow up”  
It was about 11:00AM, the family was about to go to children’s for Mikey’s surgery. Connie didn’t want to leave Olivia but she needed to be with Mikey during the surgery  
“I love you so much Olivia, I’ll see you tomorrow” Connie said and then she kissed Olivia on the cheek, she then gave Olivia to Mike and he said  
“I love you so much my little princess, I’ll see you tomorrow” then he kissed her on the cheek  
Mike placed Olivia in her crib. They then left the NICU to go to children’s. Mike and Connie were nervous but it was the best decision.  
“Mikey is going to be fine don’t worry” Mike said placing his arm on Connie while he parked in the parking lot of children’s  
“I know it’s going to be fine”  
“I know you’re worried face all to well”  
“Okay I’m worried, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to Mikey”  
“Nothing bad is going to happen, repeat after me nothing bad is going to happen”  
“Nothing bad is going to happen”  
“We both know nothing bad is going to happen”  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“I know that”  
“I love when you say the words “it’s going to be fine, nothing bad is going to happen” basically when you say that stuff because I know we’ll be fine”  
Mike and Connie kissed in the car. She then pulled away and said  
“We should go see Mikey, to support him”  
“Yeah we should, we can’t stay in the car forever”  
They both opened their separate car doors and walked into the hospital. They walked into Mikey’s hospital room. He was awake on his bed Connie began to pick him up  
“Hey my little man” she said and kissed his head “You’re going to be brave in there okay? You’re going to be a fighter okay?”  
“Of course he’s going to be brave in there, he is a fighter” Mike said and then he kissed Connie on her head  
“I know he will. Mikey, Jackie and grandma will see you before your surgery, Daddy and I will wait for you while your in surgery”  
Connie gave Mikey to Mike while she began to find Jackie and Mike’s mom. She found them and walked them to Mikey’s room. Jackie then asked  
“How long is the surgery going to be?”  
“About 3 hours” Mike said  
“I can’t wait that long”  
“That’s why you’ll get to hold Mikey before the surgery and then you’ll go home, we’ll let you know how the surgery goes”  
“Okay Daddy”  
Jackie began to sit in Mike’s lap. Jackie had her arms ready to hold Mikey which was supported by Mike’s arms  
“He’s really big”  
“Well he gained a lot of weight, he’s now 7 pounds 4 ounces”  
“What about Olivia?”  
“She’s 7 pounds 2 ounces, they’ll come home soon”  
The doctor came into the hospital room and said  
“Surgery is going to start in a few minutes”  
“Okay”  
Mike put Mikey down in his bed. He then gave Jackie a huge hug and said  
“Mikey is going to be fine”  
“I know that Daddy”  
Jackie went up to hug Connie on her way out. Jackie and Mike’s mom went home while Mike and Connie went up to the waiting room for the surgery. They watched Mikey getting rolled into the surgery room. The doors then closed and Mike said  
“It’s going to be fine”  
“I know that, that’s why I prayed last night so Mikey will have a successful surgery”  
“Let’s pray right now”  
“Okay”  
Mike and Connie held each other’s hand’s and Mike the said  
“Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you to look over Mikey while he’s getting surgery. We love him so much and we know the surgery is going to be successful so” Mike started to tear up and then he said “so please make sure our son is going to be fine during this surgery, Amen”  
“Amen”  
Connie began to hug Mike. She knew that Mike would break down about the heart surgery but both of them knew that Mikey was going to be fine.  
“I love you”  
“I love you too”  
“I don’t think I’m going to leave this spot or chair”  
“What if you’re hungry or both of us are hungry?”  
“Well I am hungry and I actually want some food can you actually get some?”  
“Sure, I’ll get something from the cafeteria and bring it up here”  
Mike ran down to the cafeteria to get some food. He came up really fast after he got food. He then looked at Connie and said  
“Nothing yet?”  
“Nope”  
“Well it’s early in the surgery”  
“Well it’s 12:45, the surgery will end about 3:00”  
“Well I’ll stay here for about 2 in a half hours”  
“I will too”  
2 in a half hours later. Connie put her head on Mike’s shoulder and Mike put his head over Connie’s. They were taking a nap while they were sitting. Then the doctor walked up to them and said  
“Mr. and Mrs. Cutter?”  
“Yes? How is he doing?” Mike asked while waking up  
“How is he doing?” Connie asked getting her head off of Mike’s shoulder  
“Well the surgery is a success. Your son is doing great, he’s going to be in the same room, he’ll be released tomorrow”  
“Thank you so much doc” Mike said while shaking the doctor’s hand “Thank you for saving my sons life”  
“Our son’s life” Connie said  
“Thank you for saving our sons life”  
“It’s my pleasure, he did so well”  
Mike and Connie then walked to Mikey’s room. Connie sat on a chair next to Mikey’s crib and started to rub his head and she said  
“You did so great Mikey, you’re coming home tomorrow with Olivia, you’re a fighter, you’re so brave”  
“Let’s call my mom”  
“Okay, lets do that”  
Mike began to dial his mom’s number and then he reached her  
“Hi Mom”  
“Hi Mike, how was the surgery?”  
“It was a success, Mikey and Olivia are coming home tomorrow”  
“That’s exciting, Jackie’s in her room talking to Bella. I’ll tell her right now”  
“Okay”  
“I’ll talk to you later”  
“Okay Mike, I love you”  
“Love you too Mike”

Mike began to hang up his phone. He then said  
“I told my mom the news”  
“Is she excited?”  
“She is, so is Jackie”  
“We’re all excited”  
“Mikey is doing fine, it was a successful surgery and even though he has a heart condition he’s going to live a happy healthy life”  
“He will”  
“He will live the best life he can”


	12. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew that every night was going to be an all nighter. The twins were going to be double the trouble

“I thought this day wouldn’t come for a few weeks or so” Connie said while looking at Mike   
“I actually thought this day would come in a week” Mike said  
“Mikey is going to be discharged soon and then we have to go to the hospital to wait for Olivia to be discharged”  
“Do you want something to eat?”  
“Coffee and Cheese Danish the usual”  
“Okay, I’ll go get those two things”  
Mike left to go get breakfast. He came back a few minutes later with breakfast in his hand. The doctor then came into Mikey’s hospital room and said  
“He’s ready to go home, I’ve written some notes on what to do with the heart condition. Take it easy, I would like to have him come back in a few months and in the future”  
“Thanks doc, we really appreciate how much you’re helping us”  
“When should we bring him back?”  
“When he’s about 6 months old”  
“We’ll make an appointment as soon as possible”  
“We should go get Olivia”  
Connie began to put Mikey in his carseat. After Mikey was in his carseat and buckled in Mike and Connie then went to the hospital and waited for Olivia to be discharged. Connie was holding Mikey in her arms just waiting for Olivia to be discharged  
“I’m so tired, I just want to take them home”  
“We’re just waiting for Olivia to be discharged”  
“It’s been half an hour, what is taking so long?”  
The doctor then came into the waiting room and said  
“Olivia is ready to go home, she’s being discharged”  
“Thank you so much for taking great care of her, I feel like I’ve been saying that a lot”  
“You’re so welcome. Just remember take it easy with her since she was born a month early, same with her twin brother”  
Mike and Connie put the twins in their carseats and the twins were buckled in. They were ready for the first night home but they were nervous about it.  
“So are you ready for the first night home?” Connie asked  
“Of course I am but it’s going to be crazy, I called my mom and asked her if she can stay a couple of nights, she said she’ll stay for a couple of nights”  
“I don’t know how Jackie is going to feel without someone other than you or me reading a story to her before bed since we have the twins”  
“She knows it’s not about her anymore, it’s about all three of them”  
“Ready to go home?”  
“Yes I’m ready”  
Mike and Connie then drove home. They opened the door to see Jackie and Mike’s mom in the living room, Bella was on the couch.  
“I told Bella all about Olivia and Mikey, she’s so excited to meet them, we have a lot of conversations together”  
“I know you do sweetie”  
“You look tired mommy”  
“I’m tired sweetie but tonight the twins are going to keep everyone up all night. Grandma is going to stay with us for a couple of nights” Connie said while picking up Olivia from her carseat  
“Okay”  
“I’m going to lay down, it seems like Olivia is going to sleep on my chest”  
“I’m going to get Mikey, he’s going to be a sound sleeper on my chest” Mike said  
Mike and Connie then sat down, Bella came over to the couch and sniffed at Mike and Connie, Mike looked at Bella and said  
“You’re going to be very careful with the twins Bella, you were very careful with Jackie”  
Bella would always nod at whatever Mike, Connie or Jackie would say, She was a careful and sweet dog and never hurt Jackie or the twins. Mikey began to wake up and cry and then Olivia started to cry Connie knew they were hungry  
“We need to go to the nursery and breast pump some bottles, good thing I still have that pumper after 3 years”  
“Okay, this is going to be an eventful night”  
The bottles were ready. Mike and Connie began to give the twins a bottle  
“Why did we have two babies at once? This is exhausting”  
“Mike it’s only 3:00PM, stop complaining about how exhausting this is you don’t see me complaining”  
“You’re right, my mom’s here she’ll help”  
“You’re mom will be here for as long as she can. When you go back to work I’ll need the help anyways. I don’t know if you’re mom can handle the twins and Jackie when I’m done with maternity leave”  
“She can handle it, I know it”  
Mikey started to cry again after Mike walked into the living room with Mikey in his arms.  
“Mikey, please don’t cry I’m right here” Mike said while rocking him  
“Mike, just give me Mikey, just calm down” Mike’s mom said  
“Okay mom, Well Olivia started to cry, I’m going to go see how Olivia’s doing” Mike said  
“Daddy, you’re going to read to me tonight right?” Jackie said   
“Maybe, if I can’t grandma will” Mike said  
Mike walked into the nursery and Mike’s mom looked at Jackie and said  
“Jackie, I know you want Daddy to read to you every night but the twins will be up a lot and they’ll need both your Mommy and Daddy, that’s why I’m here sweetie”  
Mike was in the nursery and said  
“I’m going to order Chinese food. I’ll take Jackie with me to pick up dinner”  
“Okay, Bella also needs more dog food, the month supply ran out”  
“Okay I’ll pick up Bella food and People food, It’s only 5:30 and I feel like I have a lot to do”  
“I wonder why we got two babies at a time, this is exhausting”  
“So now you’re complaining about this”  
“I know, I love the twins and Jackie but this is exhausting”  
“You’re telling me, I’m going to order dinner and me and Jackie will pick it up”  
“Okay, have fun”  
Mike then walked into the living room and said  
“I’m ordering Chinese food. Jackie do you want to come with me to pick up dinner and dog food?”  
“Yes Daddy”  
Mike ordered dinner and then him and Jackie went to go pick up dinner and dog food. After Jackie was buckled in the car Jackie asked Mike  
“So are you excited to have the twins home?”  
“Yes sweetie, I’m very excited but I’m very exhausted and tired”  
“It’s not even bedtime yet Daddy”  
“I know but if Mikey cries then Olivia is going to cry, it’s going to be a long night”  
“I’m a very fast sleeper so I won’t here a thing”  
“So sweetie, preschool is coming up soon, are you excited?”  
“Yes, I wish I could bring Bella to preschool”  
“You can’t but you can talk to her about preschool”  
“She likes when I talk to her”  
“I knows she does. Let’s go pick up dog food and some other things that mommy just texted me that we needed”  
Mike and Jackie picked up everything they needed from the store then they went to pick up dinner. They finally got home and got everything inside of the house.  
“Food’s here, dog food is here and everything else is here”  
The family began to have dinner, it was finally bedtime for Jackie. Mike looked at Connie and said  
“Ready for tonight and the other nights?”  
“Well everyone besides Jackie is going to pull an all nighter”  
They knew this was going to be an all nighter every night.


	13. First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told myself since day one I was never going to divorce Connie or leave our kids. I love Connie so much and I love our kids so much that I could never leave them. It would hurt my chest if I had to leave Jackie, Olivia or Mikey because they mean the world to me.

“Daddy when are you going to read to me?” Jackie said while looking at Mike  
“I need to rock Mikey to sleep, it will only be a few minutes”  
“Okay Daddy”  
10 minutes had passed and Mike read Jackie half of the book until Mikey and Olivia started to cry  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll be right back, I need to rock Olivia to sleep, but I’ll come back okay?”  
“Okay”  
Mike rocked Olivia back to sleep and started to say  
“I’m right here, it’s okay shh, you’re going to be fine, I’m here Olivia I’ll always be here”  
Olivia started to fall asleep and then Mike read a few more pages of the book to Jackie and then both Mikey and Olivia started to cry  
“I’m sorry sweetie, I only read a few more pages and now both Mikey and Olivia are starting to cry, we’re almost at the ending”  
Jackie let Mike go to the nursery. Mike then came back a few minutes later to finish the ending of the story and then the twins started to cry again  
“Mikey and Olivia need both me and mommy, Jackie I’ll be right back”  
“Daddy, why are the twins more important than me?” Jackie asked in tears  
“Where did you get that sweetie?”  
“You left every time Mikey or Olivia started to cry”  
“That’s because they need me or your mommy or grandma”  
“Am I not important to you anymore daddy?”  
“Of course you’re important to me, so are Mikey and Olivia, I love all 3 of you more than anything in this world”  
“I’m not important to mommy anymore”  
“Jackie where did you get that?” Connie said while walking into the room  
“You’re always with Mikey or Olivia, you’re only with me for a few minutes”  
“You’re important to me just like Mikey and Olivia are. Don’t ever think you’re not important to me, you’re important to me Jackie. I love you Mikey and Olivia with all of my heart”  
“Remember when we talked about how we would love you equally when Mikey and Olivia came?” Mike said  
“Yes”  
“We love you, Olivia and Mikey a lot. You guys share our love and all 3 of you are important to me and mommy”  
“We don’t love one of you more, we love all three of you the same”  
“Jackie, you’re important just as Mikey and Olivia are”  
“We don’t ever want you to think that Mikey and Olivia are more important than you, all three of you are important to us”  
“I’m sorry sweetie that I’m tired but it’s been a long week because Mikey had surgery and we had to jump around from hospital to hospital”  
“It’s time for bed sweetie, give me a hug”  
Jackie threw her arms around Mike and said  
“I love you daddy”  
“I love you too my little princess”  
Connie walked to Jackie’s bed and Jackie threw her arms around Connie and said  
“I love you mommy”  
“I love you so much Jackie”  
Mike and Connie began to walk out of Jackie’s room and left the door halfway open, halfway closed and turned off the lights, Bella came into Jackie’s room and then Mike said  
“We’ll be in our room or the twins room if you need us. Looks like you’re important to Bella because she will sleep in your room after she checked on Olivia and Mikey”  
“Okay Daddy”  
Connie looked at Mike and said  
“Do you really think we were ready to give Jackie another 2 siblings right now?”  
“She’s old enough”  
“Sometimes in the back of my mind I feel like we have been taking away time from her, but we love all three of them the same”  
Olivia started to cry in the middle of the conversation and then Mikey started to cry.  
“I guess that’s our cue” Mike said  
“I guess that is” Connie said  
“Connie, how about you go to bed and Mike and I will rock the twins to sleep” Mike’s mom said  
“Are you sure?” Connie said  
“Absolutely, you’ve been tired all day and you should go to bed”  
“Thanks so much. I really need to go to bed”  
Connie went to her and Mike’s room put on some pajamas and went to bed. Mike and his mom walked into the nursery  
“I’ll get Olivia” Mike said  
“I’ll get Mikey” Mike’s mom said  
“Hey mom, thank you” Mike said as he was rocking Olivia to sleep  
“For what?”  
“Everything, being the first person to take care of Jackie when Connie had to go back to work after maternity leave, watching Jackie when I had to go to the hospital to see Connie after she fainted at work, bringing Jackie to the hospital before Connie had the c-section, making a lot of trips to children’s and to the hospital where Olivia was at, Also thank you for raising me”  
“Michael, You’re welcome for all of that stuff with the kids but raising you I did the best I could”  
“Mom, you’re right you did the best you could. We moved around a lot and the divorce was hard on me because I rarely saw dad. I told myself since day one I was never going to divorce Connie or leave our kids. I love Connie so much and I love our kids so much that I could never leave them. It would hurt my chest if I had to leave Jackie, Olivia or Mikey because they mean the world to me.”  
“You’re nothing like your dad. You’re a great husband to Connie and a great father to those three kids. I love that you’re getting a long with your dad because he needs to know his grandchildren even if you guys have that rough spot”  
“It’s not about me or dad anymore, it’s about my children getting to know their grandfather”  
“So when is your dad coming over?”  
“Tomorrow”  
Connie walked into the nursery  
“Great job talking loudly, I heard everything you said Mike”  
Mike began to put Olivia in her crib and then they walked back into their room and they laid next to each other on their bed and he said  
“I meant everything I said when I was talking to my mom. I was never going to divorce you, leave our kids because I love you so much and I love Jackie, Olivia, and Mikey more than anything”  
Connie was tearing up and she said  
“I love you Mike. I would never divorce you. You gave me Jackie, Olivia and Mikey and I love you for that. I meant my vows on our wedding day, I would never leave you”  
“One day, we’re going to see our kids graduate from high school, graduate from law school or whatever they want to do, I’ll give away Jackie and Olivia on their wedding day that’s going to be hard for me because they’re my two little girls and I'm going to give them to a man who will treat them well or else he’ll have to deal with me. I would have to teach Mikey how to play baseball and how to watch baseball buy him a mitt, baseball and a bat and tell him that baseball will be the best sport you can play”  
“Yeah, you’re going to be that way with any guy who dates Jackie or Olivia. If a guy breaks Jackie or Olivia’s hearts they’ll deal with you”  
“Damn Right, I don’t kid around”  
“Mikey is going to be such a momma’s boy”  
“You’re right, I’m a momma’s boy, like father like son”  
“Well he is attached to me basically everywhere”  
“He’s going to be the best baseball player when he grows up”  
“And the best lawyer”  
“Of course, he’ll be the best at what he does”  
Olivia started to cry, Mike knew the hungry cry all to well  
“Well Olivia’s hungry, I know where the bottles of breast pumped milk are at, I’ll be right back because I’m so tired”  
“I’ll be here”  
“I know you will”  
Mike began to feed Olivia and then Mike burped Olivia. He then placed Olivia into her crib and then Mike went to bed  
“Good thing my mom is here”  
“So both you and your mom are going to wake up when both Mikey and Olivia cry and I’ll get some sleep”  
“Of course you’ll get some sleep, I’ll bring one or both of the twins in here in the middle of the night if you want to see them”  
“Absolutely, I need my beauty sleep but as we both know there is no such thing as beauty sleep when you have twins”  
“You’re right about that”  
“We have a big day tomorrow because we’ll have a lot of visitors, we should go to bed right now”  
“We should go to bed right now”


	14. Special Visitors

“I’m so tired, Olivia and Mikey kept me up the whole night” Mike said waking up  
“I’ll make you coffee so you can stop complaining” Connie said  
Jackie opened her bedroom door and walked out of her room into Mike and Connie’s room  
“Good Morning Jackie”  
“Good Morning Mommy”  
“Do you want to help me make coffee for daddy?”  
“Of course I do”  
Jackie and Connie walked to the kitchen to make coffee for Mike. Jackie was so curious about things like how to make coffee  
“When are you going to let me drink coffee?”  
“When you’re in high school”  
“When am I allowed to have a boyfriend?”  
“Ask Daddy, he’s the one who has to approve of you having a boyfriend”  
“So we’re having a lot of visitors today”  
“Who’s coming?”  
“Grandpa, Alex, Casey, Cyrus, Kevin, Olivia, Olivia’s son Noah, Amanda, Amanda’s daughter Jesse, Fin, Sonny”  
“What about Nick?”  
“He’s in California sweetie”  
“Why is he in California?”  
“He moved there to be close to his kids, he’s going to call today”  
“What about that lawyer that took Aunt Alex’s position?”  
“Rafael Barba, he’s visiting family”  
“Coffee is almost ready. Let’s make peanut butter toast for breakfast”  
“Okay”  
“Grandma is coming to the kitchen”  
“Grandma”  
“Good Morning Jackie, what are you guys making for breakfast?”  
“Well somebody got tired with the twins all night and it wasn’t me so this person was complaining and I told him I would make him coffee and some breakfast”  
“You wouldn’t mine making me a cup of coffee, Mikey and Olivia kept me up all night”  
“Of course I don’t mind making you coffee. I think I need to make everyone coffee at this point”  
“Coffee is going to be ready soon, I’m going to give Mike his coffee and breakfast”  
Connie and Jackie walked from the kitchen to Mike and Connie’s room. Jackie was carrying a plate of peanut butter toast.  
“I made you some coffee and Jackie made you some peanut butter toast”  
“Thanks you guys, I love you so much”  
“I love you too Daddy”  
“Looks like I need to make myself some coffee, I’ll be right back”  
Connie walked out of the bedroom to make coffee. Jackie sat on the bed having a conversation with Mike  
“Daddy, I asked Mommy something and she said to ask you the question”  
“Jackie what is it?”  
“When am I allowed to have a boyfriend?”  
“Well you’re allowed to have a boyfriend when you’re in high school not when you’re going into preschool”  
“Okay Daddy”  
“Are you happy that Olivia and Mikey are here?”  
“Yes but they cry a lot”  
“You’re right on that one”  
Connie walked in the room and sat on the bed she then asked Jackie  
“So did you ask Daddy your question?”  
“Yes he says when I’m in high school”  
“Well I have to agree with Daddy”  
The twins started to cry in the next room. Mike got up from his bed and said  
“That’s my cue”  
“And my cue”  
Jackie walked back to her room to talk with Bella she asked Bella  
“So did Mikey and Olivia keep you up at night? I know what you would say Bella, of course they did”  
Mike and Connie were in the other room. Mike looked at Connie and said  
“So did you tell her yet?”  
“No it’s a surprise”  
“She’s going to be excited that Nick is visiting”  
“Shh, you shouldn’t say that out loud”  
“I know I should’ve whispered it. But Jackie will here me”  
“She’s busy talking to Bella, I bet she didn’t here our conversation”  
“Olivia and the squad is coming around 10:30. Your dad is coming at 12:25. Alex and Casey are coming at 10:00”  
“It’s 9:30 we need to get ready”  
“There is going to be a lot of visitors”  
Mike and Connie began to get ready for the day of visitors coming through their house. At 10:00 Alex and Casey came into the house. Jackie ran up to Alex and said  
“Alex”  
“Hi Jackie, how is my favorite goddaughter doing?”  
“I’m great”  
“Casey”  
“Hi Jackie, how is my favorite bosses daughter doing?”  
“I’m great just like I said to Alex”  
Alex walked up to Mike and said  
“Congrats boss”  
“Alex, I’m your former boss and you’re Jackie’s godmother”  
“I know that, when do I get to see Olivia and Mikey?”  
“Well in a few minutes”  
Casey walked up to Mike and said  
“Another Mike Cutter in this world”  
“You sound like Jack when I told him I was naming my son after me”  
“You know I’m kidding former boss”  
“I know you are”  
“I need to go get Mikey and Olivia” Connie said while leaving the room  
“So what’s it like the first night?”  
“Well they’re very giant sleepers but if Mikey cries Olivia cries my mom and I who’s here for a couple of days we’ll wake up with both of them. If Connie cries in the middle of the night, I have to lend her my shoulder to cry on even if I’m tired”  
“Heard that” Connie said from the other room  
“I know you did hear that, she literally can hear me from a mile away”  
“You’re right. Mike can you help me carry Olivia? I can’t carry two twins at once”  
“Yes I’m coming as fast as I can”  
Mike ran to the nursery he picked up Olivia from her crib  
“Hey Olivia, want to meet your Aunt Casey and your Godmother Alex?”  
“You already decided?”  
“I did, I already decided on Mikey and Olivia’s godmother and godfather”  
“I agree with Alex being the godmother, she’s really good with Jackie”  
“So I thought long and hard that the godfather should be Cyrus. He’s Jackie’s godfather”  
“Both of them are going to be happy”  
Mike and Connie walked down to the living room to sit down on the couch. Mike looked at Alex and said  
“Do you want to hold your goddaughter Alex?”  
“What, I’m the godmother?”  
“You’re the godmother of Jackie, Mikey and Olivia”  
“You agreed with this Connie?”  
“I absolutely did, If something happens to me or Mike we want you to take care of Jackie, Mikey, Olivia”  
“You don’t know what this means to me”  
Mike placed Olivia in Alex’s arms, Alex was so happy she loved that Mike and Connie said she was going to be the godmother  
“Olivia is so adorable, she’s an absolute fighter”  
“She is”  
Casey was holding Mikey and said  
“He's going to be like you Mike, a prosecutor who oversteps the boundaries”  
“Absolutely”  
Connie grabbed Mikey from Casey’s arms and Mike grabbed Olivia from Alex’s arms. Connie put Mikey in Alex’s arms while Mike put Olivia in Casey’s arms  
“I feel like I’m going to repeat Jack and Casey”  
“Yeah I know, thanks Alex”  
“I think Olivia is going to say the same thing”  
“Well she is”  
“Oh that’s work” Alex picked up her phone  
“Same with me”  
“We’ll see you guys later”  
Olivia came by after Alex and Casey left. Olivia walked in and got a big hug from Jackie and said  
“Hi Jackie”  
“Hi Aunt Liv”  
“Hi Mike and Connie, Where’s little Olivia?”  
“Hi Olivia, She’s right here”  
“Oh my gosh” Olivia starting to hold back her tears “She’s so beautiful, I loved that you guys named her after me”  
“Well, you’re our favorite detective and we wanted to name our daughter after you. Olivia want to say hi to Aunt Liv?”  
Connie put Olivia in Liv’s arms and Liv said  
“I’m the unofficial aunt”  
“You are want to meet Mikey?”  
“Yes”  
Connie picked up Olivia from Liv’s arms. Mike placed Mikey in Liv’s arms  
“Mikey say hi to Aunt Liv”  
“Hi Mikey. You’re so brave”  
“He is”  
“I hate to say this but just what the world needs another Mike Cutter”  
“I’ve heard that a lot”  
“I said that to my partner after his son was named after him”  
“Noah, want to say hi to Mikey?”  
Noah looked at Olivia and said  
“Mikey”  
“Say hi Mikey”  
“Hi Mikey”  
“Go say hi to Olivia”  
“Hi Olivia”  
“I really thought he was going to hit Mikey or Olivia” Connie said  
“He wouldn’t. He’s really good with Jesse”  
“Speaking of Jesse, where is Amanda and Sonny?”  
“They’re coming fast. They had to pick up some things before they came here”  
“Where’s Fin?”  
“Coming here with Amanda and Sonny”  
“So what’s the deal with Amanda and Sonny?”  
“Well they’re dating. Sonny treats Jesse like his own even though Jesse’s dad is undercover”  
“He’s very good with kids. Jackie gets really excited if Sonny watches her”  
“I guess that’s them”  
Amanda, Sonny, Fin and Nick walked into the house  
“Uncle Nick” Jackie ran up and hugged Nick as hard as she could “I thought you weren’t coming”  
“Well I wanted to surprise you and I wanted to see you and the twins”  
“Uncle Fin”  
“What’s up Jackie? Are you reading a lot?”  
“Everyday. That’s what everyone says I have to do if I want to be a lawyer. I’m very smart for a 3 year old”  
“You’re very smart Jackie”  
“Aunt Amanda”  
“How is Jackie doing?”  
“Very good Aunt Amanda”  
“So does Uncle Sonny get the same answer?”  
“Yes you do, I’m very good Uncle Sonny”  
“So the reason why we’re late” Amanda said  
“You guys aren’t late Amanda”  
“Well anyways I had to wake up Jesse she’s like sleeping beauty so we decided to go to the farmers market and when I mean we I mean sleeping beauty and Sonny then we had to get something from the store and then we had to pick up Fin and then we went to the hotel to pick up Nick”  
“Okay so what did you get from the farmer’s market and the store”  
“Well since Sonny is Italian and family is everything, we picked up flowers from the farmer’s market and a vase and an it’s a boy and a it’s a girl balloon”  
“You guys are too sweet”  
“Want to say hi to the twins?”  
“Of course, we all do”  
Amanda first held Olivia and said  
“Hi Olivia, you look so cute”  
“Doesn’t she look like Jackie?”  
“Oh my gosh she does look like Jackie. Olivia is sharing a great name with the greatest lieutenant ever”  
“Thanks Amanda. I’m really the greatest lieutenant ever”  
“Of course”  
“Jesse say hi to Olivia and don’t hit her”  
“Mama, Olivia”  
“Can you say hi to Olivia”  
Jesse waived her hand and said “Olivia”  
“Great job Jesse”  
Amanda put Olivia in Sonny’s arms and then he said  
“She’s too cute, this is like holding my niece’s and Jesse”  
Connie put Mikey into Amanda’s arms and said  
“Hi Mikey, you look like your daddy”  
“Are you just saying that because I named him after me?”  
“No I’m not, and the world needs another Mike Cutter”  
“Wow feeling the love”  
“So how did the c-section feel?”  
“Well that’s a question Connie can answer, the only answer I can give is at least she didn’t break my hand”  
“Well it was painful. I said that the c-section was going to be painful but I didn’t know that I was going to be crying and screaming when the knife touched my belly and I was cut opened. When I saw Olivia first all I could think of is she’s so tiny and is she going to be okay and then when I saw Mikey I was thinking he’s tiny and is he going to be okay. Then I was stapled up and then I heard Mike talk to me and then I passed out which was scary, then I was in the hospital room and then I said Olivia and Mikey when I woke up and then I heard they were okay and I felt good inside”  
“How was Mikey’s surgery?”  
“I was crying a lot. But I’m happy that my little guy is doing great”  
“When’s his next surgery?”  
“In 5 months”  
Olivia started to cry in Sonny’s arms Mike walked up to Sonny and said  
“I’ll take her, she’s hungry”  
“You know her hungry cry?”  
“I know her hungry cry all too well”  
“I’ll calm her down”  
“Okay, I’ll go get a bottle from the fridge and warm it up”  
“How about I’ll go do it”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely”  
“Wow thanks Sonny”  
A few minutes later Sonny came back to the living room and said  
“She’s perfectly calm, she’s been fed and burped”  
“Thanks Sonny, really appreciate it” Connie said  
“Absolutely, you’re having visitors and I didn’t want you guys having to wait hand and foot on us. “Olivia want to say hi to Uncle Fin?” Mike said  
Mike picked up Olivia from Sonny’s arms and Fin said  
“Hi Olivia, you must be Jackie’s twin or something because you don’t look like your brother, we’ll he’s your fraternal twin”  
“That was actually funny Fin”  
“She’s going to be a detective someday”  
“Mike and I were saying last night that we wouldn’t be surprised if she was a detective”  
Sonny had Mikey in his arms and said  
“Ask me in 18 years what you should do, be a detective or being a detective going to law school, I’ll give you my best advice on that”  
“That was actually funny”  
“I know I am funny”  
Nick held Olivia in his arms after Fin and said  
“Olivia looks like Jackie, they could pass off as twins in a few years”  
“Maybe”  
The rest of the SVU detectives got to visit with the family before they left for work. A few minutes later Cyrus and Kevin came to visit  
“Uncle Kevin”  
“Jackie, how are you doing sweetie?”  
“Great”  
“Cyrus”  
“Jackie, how is my goddaughter today?”  
“I’m great”  
“Well actually” Connie said “You’re the godfather of Jackie, Olivia and Mikey”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Mike and I decided. You and Alex are both the godparents, if something happens to us we want you guys to take care of all 3 of them”  
“I can’t believe this”  
“Well you’ve been like a brother to Mike and I and you’ve been great to Jackie which we can’t thank you enough for”  
"Thanks you guys, I'm not going to screw this up"  
"You're not going to screw this up and I know you all to well, want to meet them?"  
"Yes"  
"Here's your godson Mikey"  
Connie placed Mikey in Cyrus arms and Cyrus said  
"Just what the world needs"  
"Another Mike Cutter, I've heard that a lot today"  
"He has heard that a lot today" Connie said  
"I only say that because I like giving Mike a hard time, he's like a brother to me and I would totally say that"  
"Want to meet Olivia?"  
"Absolutely"  
Connie picked up Mikey from Cyrus arms and put him in Mike's arms she then picked up Olivia and Cyrus said  
"Olivia looks just like Jackie, they could be twins"  
"They could"  
"So you named her after Olivia Benson?"  
"Yes we did after I shot down the name idea Mike had"  
"What was his name idea?"  
"Naming her Cassandra and calling her "Casey" for short"  
"Hey that was a great idea, Casey even liked it"  
"But I wasn't so sure about the name Cassandra"  
"Then you said Olivia and I was totally okay with it"  
"I was totally okay with naming our son after you because we talked about it a lot"  
"Next time you guys are thinking about having another kid can the name Cyrus be on the idea list?" Cyrus said  
"Possibly"  
"I love this argument in a way" Kevin said  
"Oh that's Jenny, she needs me to pick up my nephew at school"  
"What's wrong?"  
"My nephew decided it was a great idea to throw a baseball bat at a kids leg during PE class"  
"That's terrible"  
"Now he's on three day suspension and he has to write an apology letter to the kid"  
"That's work" Kevin said  
"Thanks for visiting you guys" Connie said as Cyrus put Olivia back in her arms  
"Thanks for having us" Kevin said  
Cyrus and Kevin left after their visit. Then Mike said  
"Okay my dad's coming over, that was awkward"  
"You're telling me"  
"We might have to name our 4th child after another detective"  
"Or that could be are dogs name if we decide to get another dog"  
"But"  
"Mike, I just had twins and I had a c-section that hurt like hell. Can we please save this conversation for another day or not when we just had twins?"  
"Okay"  
"Also your dad's coming to the house soon, let's not have this argument or conversation today"

The doorbell rang and Jackie said  
"That's grandpa"  
"Jackie go open the door" Connie said

Jackie opened the door and said  
"Grandpa"  
"Jackie"  
"How's my little granddaughter doing?"  
"I'm doing good grandpa"  
"Hi dad" Mike said who had Olivia in his arms  
"Hi Mike"  
"Want to come in and meet your grandson and granddaughter?"  
"Yes"  
"This is your granddaughter Olivia" Mike said while putting Olivia in his dad's arms  
"She's so pretty, she looks so much like Jackie"  
"Doesn't remind you of holding Jackie when she was born?"  
"Absolutely"  
"Want to meet your grandson?" Connie said  
"Absolutely"  
"This is your grandson Michael Jr but we're calling him Mikey"  
"Both of you named him after Mike?"  
"We did"  
"But don't call me Michael Sr, that just makes it weird"  
"Okay I won't do that"  
"He's been doing fine all day even though he has a heart problem"  
"Has he already have surgery?"  
"He has but in 6 months, we need to take him back to children's so he can get a check up"  
"Oh that makes sense. How is Olivia doing?"  
"She has no health problems but we need to keep an eye on both of them because they were born a month early"  
"How has Jackie felt about having a brother and a sister?"  
"She loves having a brother and a sister"  
"I need to leave soon, I have to go to the doctor's office"  
"Is everything fine dad?"  
"Can we get coffee about it? I don't want you guys to worry about me having a medical problem"  
"Absolutely"  
"It was nice to see you dad"

Mike's dad put Mikey in Connie's arms and then Mike's dad left and Mike said  
"He didn't tell me about a certain medical problem"  
"Mike it isn't your fault" Connie said while putting Mikey in his crib  
"I think it might be a heart problem" Mike said while putting Olivia in her crib  
"Mikey's doctor never asked about family medical history, maybe we should talk about it soon"  
"We will, and we need to talk about something else"  
"What is it?"  
"We need to ask my sister to help us when I come back from maternity leave. Your mom can't handle 3 of her grandchildren on her own when we go back to work"  
"Which sister?"  
"The one who is in LA, she's moving up with my mom in a few weeks and I don't want your mom becoming stressed out"  
"I'm fine with your sister helping out my mom while she has the chance"  
"My mom's going to stay at a nursing home around here. They're really good and they allow visits"  
"Okay I'm fine with two people watching our three kids after you go back to work"  
"Look it's going to be fine, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Don't worry about everything"  
Mike kissed Connie and said  
"I won't worry because you keep me on my feet even though this is a crazy world we live in"  
"Absolutely"


	15. Back to Work

Connie’s maternity leave just ended. She felt sad and didn’t want to leave Mikey and Olivia. She knew it was time and it was time to go back to work. She looked at Mike and said

“I don’t want to go back to work, but it’s time”   
“It’s time, plus my mom and your sister are here” Mike said  
“Leaving them is so hard for me”  
“It’s hard for me to after I had to go back to work”  
“But it’s different”  
“Everyone will love to see you. They missed you so much”  
“I know they did, Let me go say good morning and see you later to the twins, my sister is taking Jackie to daycare”

Connie walked to Olivia and Mikey’s room. She picked up Olivia first and held Olivia against her and she whispered “Be good to your aunt and grandma, I love you sweetie” Connie put Olivia in her crib and then picked up Mikey and said “I love you buddy” Connie began to cry while she put Mikey in his crib, Mike then walked to Olivia and Mikey’s room and then said “My mom just got here thanks to her living in the mother in law apartment, your sister is here and you’re getting off work early. Lets go to work before we’re late” Connie looked at Mike and said “You’re right, it’s time to go. I can do this, I did this after I had Jackie” 

Mike and Connie walked out of the twins room to see Connie’s sister on the couch. Connie’s sister look at Connie and said  
“It’s going to be fine, I’m always here for you”  
“I know, thanks sis for helping us out”  
“Anytime, I’m taking my niece to preschool as soon as she wakes up, I’ll bring Olivia with me when I drop Jackie off at preschool”  
“Thanks so much sis again, my mother in law is about to get up here soon, I know that you guys met at the wedding so we don’t have to introduce you guys again. We should get going to work”  
“I’ll see you later sis, love you”  
“I love you too sis”

Mike and Connie began to walk out of their house and get into their car and they drove off to work. The got to their workplace and walked in. Everyone began to welcome Connie in after Connie got settled in her office and placed a picture of Mikey and Olivia on her desk her and Mike’s coworkers and close friends Jane and Luke walked into her office

“Connie” Jane and Luke said while walking in  
“Hi Jane, Hi Luke”  
“We missed you welcome back. We also missed you and Mike coming to the bar with us after a long day of work before you got pregnant” Luke said  
“I missed you guys too. I actually miss going to the bar with you guys after work we could possibly do it again sometime soon”  
“How’s Jackie doing?”  
“Still talking to her dog, she’s in daycare and going into preschool this fall and she has a lot to talk about with her dog”  
“”How are the twins doing?”  
“Well 1 month later they’re doing great, Mikey’s a fighter everyday battling his heart disease, Olivia is sassy just like me in a way. I miss them like crazy, I had to put a picture of Mikey and Olivia on my desk because I have a picture of Jackie on my desk and me and Mike on our wedding day”  
Jane began to pick up the picture of Mikey and Olivia and she looked at Connie and said  
“Oh my gosh they are to adorable. Mikey looks exactly like Mike while Olivia is Jackie’s twin”  
“Thanks Jane, They’re adorable”  
“So you and Mike’s wedding anniversary is?”  
“June 10, we’re celebrating 5 years of being stuck together for life”  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“I shot down going to a mets game again because I didn’t want to get pregnant again. So we’re taking a trip to a nice spa which is in Key West”  
“Wait didn’t you guys get pregnant at a hotel room next to the stadium?” Luke said  
“Yes but we got into an argument after I found out about his friend who was a girl they went out for dinner together and she kissed him and then he reassured me that I was his one and only and then we conceived Mikey and Olivia, the end”  
“What about Jackie?”  
“Two days before our wedding and then I got morning sickness at my maid of honor’s apartment and then she took me to the hospital, the end” Connie said laughing   
“So we talked to Mike and we invited him out for a beer, want to join us?”  
“Sure I’ll have to ask my mother in law and my sister to watch Mikey, Olivia and Jackie for a few hours”  
“Don’t worry Mike already let your mother in law and sister know. We want to stop by to meet the twins before we go out to have a beer”  
“Absolutely we want the twins to meet their Uncle Luke and Aunt Jane, and Jackie would be happy to see her Aunt Jane and Uncle Luke”  
“We should get back to work, we’ll see you after lunch Connie”  
“See you guys later”

Mike joined Connie for lunch he sat down in her office, his office was 5 feet away from hers, Connie looked at Mike and said  
“So when were you going to tell me?”  
“About that juror emailing you 8 years later?”  
“He did email me but I sent him a picture of us on our wedding day and I said yeah me and Mike are married don’t email me ever again and then I blocked him”  
“What he emailed you?”  
“Yes after 8 years, the nerve of that loser”  
“Thank goodness I forgave you and we got married and had three kids but literally, when were you going to tell me that Jane and Luke invited us out for a beer?”  
“Well they were going to tell you and they wanted to stop by to meet the twins”  
“Well they did”  
“I know them so well that they would tell you after they talked to you”  
“So, we’re not driving to the bar we’re taking two separate cars because we’re not drinking and driving ever”  
“I know that boss”  
“So why all of a sudden are we going out?”  
“Well Jane wants a night away from being a mom tonight and she knows how you feel and Luke wants to forget about wedding planning, should give him advice on that”  
“Well we should, and give him vow advice for his wedding”  
“Yeah good thing he invited us and Jane”  
“Yeah good thing, I should be getting back to work”  
“Me too, Hey Mike?”  
“What?”  
“How many times have I said I love you?”  
“Um well it’s around 1,000 times since 2007”  
“Okay, I just want to let you know I love you and I’ve said I love you more than that”  
“I love you too Connie and I’ve said I love you more than 1,000 times”

Mike began to leave Connie’s office to go to his office. Connie called her mother in law and said  
“Hey mother in law dearest”  
“Hi Connie what’s up?”  
“Nothing, I wanted to see how the twins are doing”  
“They’re doing great, no need to worry”  
“It’s my second time going back to maternity leave, I was not wanting to leave Jackie after maternity leave and now it’s I didn’t want to leave my little guy and my little Olivia”  
“Hey it’s fine. I remember how many times you asked me about Jackie when your maternity leave was over”  
“So your son already called you about tonight?”  
“Yes he did Connie. Go get a beer, me and your sister will watch the kids for a couple of hours”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely”  
“Thank goodness you’re living in the mother in law apartment and helping us out. Thanks again for helping us out”  
“Anytime Connie, I’m always here you know that. I need to pick Jackie up from daycare, I’m taking Mikey with me. I’ll talk to you later”  
“Bye we’ll see you when we get home”  
“Bye, Connie we’ll see you later”

It was finally the end of the work day. Mike and Connie were going home to let Jane and Luke meet the twins. When they opened the door Jane and Luke were greeted by Jackie who was excited to see them. Connie looked at Jane and Luke and said  
“So are you guys ready to meet the twins?”  
“Yes absolutely” Jane said  
“Olivia say hi to Aunt Jane” Connie said while putting Olivia in Jane’s arms  
“Oh my gosh hi Olivia you look so cute” Jane said  
“I’m going to get Mikey from Luke want to meet him?”  
“Yes, let me just give Olivia to Luke” Jane said  
Connie put Mikey in Jane’s arms and then Jane said  
“You and Mike make the cutest human beings around”  
“We do, we should get going. I’ll give Mikey to my sister and Mike will call a cab”  
“Okay”

Connie and Mike began to leave the house and then Jackie ran up to Mike and said  
“Are you and mommy coming home tonight?”  
“Of course sweetie. We’re just going to this place to get adult root beer”  
“Okay and you’ll read to me?”  
“Of course”  
Mike and Connie began to leave the house and Connie said  
“Really Mike? Adult root beer?”  
“Hey at least I didn’t say root beer because then she would say can you get me some”  
“Well I like adult root beer, great job on that. Jane just texted me she’s at the bar with Luke waiting for us”  
“And there’s our cab”

Mike and Connie got to the bar and met up with Jane and Luke. They then sat at a table and started to talk like they all haven’t talked in a long time  
“This is my first time in a bar since I’ve had the twins”  
“Wow that was so long ago” Jane said  
“I know, it seems forever ago”  
“Like 11 months ago?”  
“Maybe a year ago”  
“So what was that night like?” Luke asked  
“You would already know” Mike said  
“That night, well hotel room that was like 3.5 out of 5 stars, nachos that tasted good, the mets won, crazy ex-girlfriend or so called friend who was telling me what she did with my husband when I was in LA, a stupid pointless argument that I got an apology for and then like 8 weeks later I found out I was pregnant”  
“Oh my god, we were so drunk and you were angry at me” Mike said  
“No, no, no, I was angry at Carly. I wanted to bitch slap her right at the stadium” Connie said  
“You want to bitch slap her?” Jane said  
“Well I hated her because she totally tanked that case and then what I heard after the baseball game” Connie said  
“Well I would totally bitch slap her” Jane said  
“That’s why I didn’t start a relationship with her, get married to her and have kids with her. She’s a manipulator. I won the jackpot with this one” Mike said  
“You did hit the jackpot with me, I also hit the jackpot with you. We got married, had 3 amazing kids together, got a dog before we had kids and now we’re happily married, we are really both the breadwinners of our family. We did great. We had minor setbacks in our 9 year relationship and 6 year marriage but we did great”  
“We did, that’s all that matters now”  
“Still can’t believe we were the first couple who got married had kids and we can easily joke around about how our kids were brought into a relationship between two former ADA’s”  
“You guys really hit the jackpot” Jane said  
“Well we did” Mike said  
“We really did” Connie said kissing Mike on the lips  
“I one time told her during a trial, I could’ve stood a chance with her when she should me her sophomore year photo from high school. Funny how I said that 10 years ago” Mike said  
“That was 10 years ago and I still remember when he said that” Connie said  
“You guys are actually the cutest couple that I know” Jane said  
“Thanks Jane”  
“So what’s the secret to a great marriage?” Luke asked  
“Well letting your wife be the boss, still leaving compliments about her on the days where she’s looking like a million bucks or when she looks like she’s only had 4 hours of sleep because both twins were crying a lot, still cooking her dinner even though I don’t want to, cooking her breakfast on weekdays and weekends until everyone wakes up because they smelled pancakes, letting her pick the tv show when the kids go to bed, and it’s the little things, me reading to Jackie every night and answering her endless questions, telling someone to get 8 hours of sleep so my mom & I can take care of the twins, bringing your wife coffee in bed or breakfast in bed when she doesn’t want to leave the room because she’s super tired because of all the crying, Letting her cry on your shoulder even when it’s 3AM in the morning. That’s the secret to a good marriage” Mike said  
“Wow that’s really beautiful Mike, well said Mike, well said” Connie said  
“Well that’s the secret to a good marriage, honestly, being the best parent to your kids and being the best husband to your wife even if you did some things you regret”  
“What things?” Jane said  
“Oh things that happened in our relationship” Mike said  
“Like what?” Jane said  
“Well it would be a long list and we would be here until midnight talking about it and it’s now 8PM and Mike and I have three kids who pull our strings at this point, in a good way” Connie said  
“You’re right. It is 8PM we should get home before somebody freaks out on me if I don’t read her a story before she goes to bed” Mike said  
“Well we’ll see you tomorrow” Jane said  
“Bye Jane, bye Luke” both Mike and Connie said  
“Well we’ll see you tomorrow” Jane said  
“Bye Jane, bye Luke” Mike and Connie said

Mike and Connie both got home before 8:30. Jackie was ready for Mike to read a story to her. After Mike was finished with the book he went into the nursery and picked up Olivia from her crib he sat down on the chair and said to Connie  
“We did great”  
“9 years together, 3 kids, 6 years of marriage, you’re right. I hit the jackpot with you”  
“I hit the jackpot with you too”


End file.
